


[B'TX]皇国新生代

by disciplesaga



Series: 锈蚀之梦 [4]
Category: B'T X
Genre: F/M, 原创女主 - Freeform, 暂停更新, 黑历史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: B'TX钢铁神兵原创女主同人，男主北斗。未完不续，墙外存档。
Relationships: Hokuto/Original Female Character(s), 北斗/原创女主
Series: 锈蚀之梦 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N年前根据当时微博热门的军训梗有感而作。

我军训那年，学校就发了一驾快报废的B'T，让我们前往基地主塔。很多同学被四灵将赶走了，还有很多同学被七魔将杀掉了，但军训合格的条件是拿到娜夏大人亲手签名的限量版《小王子》读本，于是很多同学还没靠近娜夏大人就被米夏大人爆头了。我贿赂了专门给娜夏大人送花的卡米拉才合格。我们高材学院就是这么军训的，菁英学院的军训真是弱爆了。

——《机械皇国高材学院【哔哔——】教官回忆录》

这里，是一望无垠的黄沙大漠，垂悬于头顶的太阳，以它经历了长久岁月依然不见衰减的光和热炙烤着没有任何遮挡的脑壳，偶尔会刮起干燥的风，裹挟着漫天黄沙，问候着所有人的眼睛和嘴巴。

“呸！”

她吐出一口混着唾液的黄沙，还未落地就化整为零与热风缠绵而去。这让她很想对自己身上因为厚实的作训服而不断流失的水分大喊一声：不要离开我！

“22号！”

“到！”

周遭响起隐约的闷死在胸膛里的笑声，她挺起不怎么伟岸的胸膛，无奈队伍最前方的教官看了半天依然没有发现堪堪到达合格身高水准的她。

身边的同学们纹丝不动，只用眼角投去冷漠而嘲弄的一瞥。

‘发育不良的矮冬瓜’‘徘徊在残废边缘的小菜干’‘熬汤不出油的排骨’——她几乎能听到他们内心的嘲笑。

混蛋，长得矮又不是她的错！任谁从小挣扎在生死边缘营养不良都会这样好不好！

切！没见识！

“22号！”

“报告！在这里！！”

带着古怪面具的教官看到她自动跑到队伍前头，怒斥：“每次都是你！以后给我站到第一排！”

她满不在乎地撇嘴：“报告！如果我能活着回来，一定站在正中央您永远没办法忽视的地方！”

“滚！”

“是！”

她端正地敬礼，脚跟一错，滚回原来的位置。

机械皇国私立高材学院——注意，不是皇立菁英学院——坐落于皇国边境一个穷山恶水的险要之地，它在战后的颓败中艰难地拔起，由一干毕业于菁英学院但半生郁郁不得志的老家伙们联手建立，撑死算个民间组织，却自比为初生的朝阳，坚决抵制菁英学院对皇国教育事业的垄断。

基于这么个初衷，高材学院这第一批学生的质量，就给人那么些参差不齐的挫败感。为了挽救学院于摇篮之中，学院高层在一番口水纷飞大打出手的讨论后，确定了新生筛选方案。

首届新生不足百人，但也算得上是颇为可观的数字了，他们并不是像菁英学院那样选择从小就体现出天才倾向的孩子慢慢培养，好苗子都被菁英学院抢走的窘境之下，高材学院只能退而求其次，在皇国现职人员中挑选了一批面临淘汰危机的大龄儿童。揠苗助长虽然弊病多多，但好在基数庞大，青春期的孩子可塑性实际上并不必少年儿童差。

皇国高层为了表达自己对所有教育机构的一视同仁，也对高材学院这次轰轰烈烈的新生筛选致以了诚挚的祝福，这份祝福就表现在全皇国将领的配合，以及一批B’T上。

对，一批B’T，一批刚刚从垃圾场回收回来给制造人员练手用的B’T。

别管她是怎么知道这种黑幕的，她现在只想有个人能够告诉她。

眼前这只无比眼熟，肥嘟嘟的大黄老鼠是怎么一回事？！

兔子般竖起的耳朵，圆滚滚的尽管没有意识但依然很明亮的大眼睛，脸颊两团鲜艳的腮红，还有那背上深褐色的斑纹。

这实在是……

“小智，你家皮卡丘走错片场了吧？”

无人回答，因为周围的同学们都沉浸在对自己未来伙伴的悲痛之中。

遍地各种各样只有你想不到，没有制作人员做不到的奇形怪状。

看那猪不像猪狗不像狗的奇异生物，再看那一半蝴蝶一半蜻蜓的混合生物……哦！她居然还看到了裸着一半零件的奔放流，人类丰富的想象力在这些B’T上表现得淋漓精致。

这么一对比……眼前这只皮卡丘好像也不是那么难以接受了，起码外形还是很可爱的。

面对困境她只能这么自娱自乐。

“启动你们的B’T，为它们命名。它们承载着你们的血液，你们要像对待自己的兄弟一样对待它们，因为它们就是你们的半身，你们未来一同并肩作战的伙伴。”

运送B’T的军官深沉地说着，虽然内容很煽情，但她知道包括她在内，大家的表情一定都是“惨不忍睹”四字。

‘OH NO！要和这种东西并肩作战一辈子？！请直接将我投喂给拉法尔吧！’

她接过注入了她血液的“心脏”，打开大黄老鼠的胸腔，在将那枚红宝石般的心脏对准接口时，她几乎听到了自己胸膛传来的激烈鼓动，从而引起了血液的沸腾。

它还未拥有生命，就与她产生了共鸣。

这是她未来最亲密的伙伴、战友、亲人，尽管它有着极为匪夷所思的外表，也不妨碍她在这一刻萌发了与之相伴一生的感情。

这种感情在其他皇国的战士身上是感动，但在他们这些苦逼的学员身上绝对是错觉。

并且这种错觉，也随着B'T启动后的第一句话，而像潮水一般无情地迅速消退，很快便风干在了沙滩之上。

它说：“嗨，美女！”


	2. Chapter 2

她沉默半晌，伸出一只瘦骨嶙峋的手指，掏了掏耳朵。

“糟糕，天气这么热，我好像幻听了。”

“安娜！！安娜公主！！安娜女王！！拜托你理我一下好不好！我好歹是你的主人啊！”

身边三米远的地方传来一阵哽咽着的哀号，一只掉了尾巴的孔雀型B'T鼻孔朝天做远眺状，它的主人一副奴隶的样子求它弯腰让他爬上去，它不理不睬，好一幅冷艳高贵的德行。

它的主人不禁流下了宽粉泪：“安娜……呜呜呜……哪个混蛋造出这种BT的！”

一样米养百样人，B'T有的时候也能很BT。

“皮卡丘！皮卡皮卡皮卡皮卡~~~皮卡丘~~~~~”

见她沉默地看着别人家的B'T，四肢着地比她还高一头的巨型黄老鼠不满地凑到她的身边。

虽然样子千奇百怪惨不忍睹，但这些B'T的体积却基本相当。

想来皇国也不会浪费材料，给他们这些弃儿如北之灵将的B'T马克斯那样的高档货。

“皮卡皮？”

“你不会说人话吗？”

“会的皮卡……”

皮卡丘委屈地撇嘴。

很好，它的制造者一定是生物拟人方面的领军人物。

她双手环胸看着它泫然欲泣的双眼：“现在，让我们都彼此熟悉一下。皮卡丘，这是你的名字。【哔哔——】，这是我的名字，由于最近皇国敏感词监测系统升级，所以我的名字被屏蔽了。你只要称呼我为Master即可。”

说起这个她就悲愤交加，当初在留加旺预备队的时候，她本来是最有资格转正的那个，结果由于敏感词系统升级，上头直接以此挂了她，把她打发到高才学院这个小地方，美其名曰锻炼。

她宁做凤尾不做鸡头好不好！

而且在这里她还是因为名字和身材问题而被鄙视！

“Master？”

她收回周身的杀气：“咳，告诉我你的特长。”

“好的！”皮卡丘听话地摇尾巴，然后在她囧囧有神的目光中直立而起，黄色的大肚皮占据了她全部的视野。

“我会人立，皮卡~”

“……”

“我会揉脸，皮卡~”

“……”

“我还会卖萌，皮卡丘~”

应景一般，它抬起一只爪子踮起脚尖转了半个圈作出天鹅湖造型，闪电型的尾巴堪堪凑在她鼻尖前，欢快地摇摆。

“……”

她好想……好想掰下那根尾巴，再用标准高尔夫发球姿势，把这脱线的货抽飞化作天边那颗遥远的星！

它的制造者一定在上漆的时候不小心把油漆灌进了它的核心系统里。

“本次选拔分为两个阶段，第一阶段，你们必须和你们的B'T前往基地主塔，其中没有任何支援，对，从选拔开始的那一刻起你们对于皇国来说就是入侵者，沿途的守卫不会为你们放行，而且你们很可能会受到他们毫不留情的攻击。

第二阶段任务已经输入你们的B'T，在你们到达主塔后将会解密，在这之前不管是什么原因，提前解密第二阶段任务的全部视作违规处理。

选拔没有期限，合格人数取率先完成任务的前十五人。选拔期间生活自理，生死自负。以上，明白了吗？”

“是！”

“最后，我们的目标是——”

“没——有——蛀——牙——！”

“是打败菁英！！你们这些蠢货！！”

十分钟后，八十八名学员驾驶着各自的B'T，大部队浩浩荡荡，恋恋不舍地从营地出发。

他们并不会一直结伴而行，也不会选择相同的路线，但他们有着一个共同的目标：主塔。

——希望基地那变态的防御网没有开启。

青空之下，黄沙之上，B'T皮卡丘化作一道残影，欢快地奔驰。

她双手紧握皮卡丘牢固的双耳尽量把自己的胸脯贴在它背上，尽管如此，在不间断的强烈颠簸中，她的五脏六腑依然有打着结从她嘴里冲出的趋势。

这速度在陆地上绝对称得上无B'T可敌，但依然阻止不了她在内心悲愤的诅咒。

‘该死的，这次选拔之后，我一定要把这只连飞行都不会的三无产品回炉重造！’

就在她晕B'T晕得求生不得求死不能的时候，几只形态怪异的B'T从后方赶上，坚强地和皮卡丘保持了同样的速率，飞行在她头顶三米高的半空之中。

它们的主人可不会领会到自家B'T的吃力，只是嘿嘿嘿地发出了她近日里听到的第八趟嘲笑。

“小菜干，你和你的B'T真是天生一对，地造一双啊！”

“是啊！连飞行都不会，明显的发育不良嘛！”

“喂！说不出话来了吗？”

“【哔哔——】？22号？连名字都被屏蔽的可怜小排骨呦~~~看你都吓傻了！”

她学着之前看到的那只脱毛孔雀冷艳高贵的神态，和皮卡丘都是一副充耳不闻的模样，暗地里却绷紧了神经。

选拔只取十五人合格，那么在结果出来之前，所有的人都是她的敌人。

竞争，杀戮，掠夺，死亡，这些词汇从来不稀缺于这个名叫机械皇国的世界。

好在这几个学员不知道是没有领会这一点，还是坚信她不会是那十五人的一员而不屑对她下手，在冷嘲热讽了一会儿之后，也自觉无聊地安静了下来。

接下来一路太平，相安无事，那几个学员飞到了高空，她悄悄松了一口气。

如果可以，她一点也不想和这种只会逞口舌之利，关键时刻绝对拖后腿的废物抱团组队。

“Master，我会替你报仇的皮卡丘。”

“别胡说，我还没死呢！再说你拿什么给我报仇？卖萌吗？”

“皮卡！我会十万伏特皮卡皮！电死他们，让他们的B'T全部短路！皮卡丘~~”

“……很好，看来你还是有一技之长的。”

同时，她确定这架B'T的制造者一定是从《宠物小精灵》片场过来串场的。

夜幕降临后的沙漠温度骤降，她停止赶路躲到了一块岩石和皮卡丘之间。

根据星座的方位她可以确定自己大致的位子，每个学员的B'T里只有简单到粗糙的地图，但她由于之前是留加旺部队预备的出身，比一般的学员要拥有更多一些的情报，那几个早先嘲笑他的学员不知道是不是正是看中了这一点，竟然跟了她一整天。

她将自己的身影隐藏在皮卡丘的肚皮后面，从怀里掏出了一只死去的响尾蛇。

高材学院并没有对他们这些学员提供必需的水和食物，生活自理，他们必须对他们的生命负全责。

在完全暴露于烈日下的沙漠中行进了一整天，水分大量流失加上滴水未进，她的体能几乎消耗殆尽。

而手上的这条响尾蛇无疑是救命的稻草，她从腰带上拔出一把小型军用匕首，熟练地去皮抽骨，连肉带血带骨髓吃得一干二净。

这对于从小因为战乱而四处流浪的她来说并不是什么稀奇事，实际上这样一顿新鲜的蛇肉大餐足可以算得上丰盛了。

她舔干净嘴角和手上的血渍肉屑，对皮卡丘示意了一下不远处饥寒交迫的几个同行者，然后将自己团成一团，迅速进入了深度睡眠。

皮卡丘将自己的身体挪了挪，专心致志地做起守卫的工作来。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上五点半，她准时睁开眼睛，皮卡丘凑过来亲昵地蹭了蹭她的脑袋。

“走吧。”

“皮卡~”

这时候天还没有大亮，天幕之上还有星子的点点光辉，太阳根本不见踪影，只有薄薄的微光透出地平线，照亮远方有限的天空。

沙漠的气温已经开始慢慢回升，必须趁着这段有限的时间尽量多赶一些路。

她的同行者显然也是这么想的，在她翻上皮卡丘的同时，那几个学员也有了动静。

“皮卡丘，快走，甩掉他们。”

“皮卡！”

甩掉那些因为昨天一天的折磨而进入虚脱状态的家伙并不难，他们的B'T为了照顾主人的身体也不敢飞得太快。

沙漠中的食物本就不好找，能够在沙地上碰到一两只蛇或者蝎子简直就是幸运之极，而她尚且自顾不暇，怎么可能把珍贵的食物分给白天还嘲笑过她的人呢？

怜悯和同情，可是在生死较量中最不该存在的东西。

两拨人的距离很快拉开，她看了看逐渐明亮起来的天空，减慢了行进的速度，沿途搜索起一切能入口的东西。

等到临近中午的时候，她终于看到了零星分布的仙人掌。

植物就意味着水源，她顿时精神一振，收割完所有的仙人掌只留下可以继续生长的根，她分辨了一下方向，迅速朝着她认为可能有水源的地方进发。

因为这一系列的觅食活动，她的速度慢了其他人许多，后头被她甩开的学员渐渐赶了上来，而她也看到了地平线上那渺小但分明的建筑物。

“皮卡丘，把地图调出来。”

“皮卡。”

这份地图简陋的基本只有经纬度，但皇国的大致范围还是标明了的，她粗略地确定了自己现在的方位，仍未脱离皇国的“边境“”，而这一带具体有哪些据点和守卫她并不清楚。

“皮卡丘，你知道这附近有没有守卫吗？”

“皮卡皮~”皮卡丘摇头，虽然在意料之中，她还是有些失望。

除了水和食物，情报的重要性胜过一切。

她抱着不如一试的撞运心理，小心翼翼地向那座建筑物靠近。

一阵隐隐约约的音乐声随风传来，随着距离的接近逐渐可以分辨出是弦乐器的音质。

她对这位演奏者逐渐有了概念。

“皮卡丘，我们可能撞大运了。”

“皮卡？”

“希望你能跑得过朱德姆。”

随着建筑物越来越清晰，她已经可以看清那是一座有些破旧的教堂，教堂边上的空地稀稀拉拉散落着一堆B'T的残骸零件，一个有着耀眼金色长发，做神父打扮的男子站在教堂正前方，形容优雅地演奏着一架小提琴，他的面前扑街状分布了几个人形生物，看服饰应该是高材学院的同学们。

她不由咽了口唾沫，这些人可能都是她的前车之鉴。

“Master，还要过去吗？”

“朱德姆……那个人的B'T在哪里？”

“皮卡皮，Master，我的雷达好像是坏的。”

“……”

几句话的时间，她和皮卡丘接近到与教堂那边双方都能够看清彼此的距离内，而后头的学员已经赶了上来.

这些又饿又渴晒了一天太阳的学员们双目金星闪烁，已经没有了多余的精力观察周遭的情形，而他们的B'T似乎也和皮卡丘一样并没有被输入相关的资料，主人和B'T们一起以一种大无畏的精神向那座教堂冲了过去。

“简直就是找死。”

说是这么说，她没有任何出手相助出声提醒的打算。

话音未落，一道巨大的阴影掠过她的头顶，向那几个学员扑去。

“糟糕是朱德姆！皮卡丘，快跑！”

皮卡丘发挥出最大潜能迅速偏离路线离开了那里，她似乎在转向的一瞬间，感觉到那个架着小提琴一派优雅的男人向这里投来淡漠的一瞥。

随后就是B'T碎裂的声响和人类的惨叫。

还好他们逃得快。

“四灵将，果然名不虚传。”

她白着一张脸拍了拍自己的胸口。

“Master，那只B'T好可怕皮卡。我的系统差点瘫痪皮卡。”

“那是朱德姆，”她仔细搜索了一下自己的知识库，“机械皇国赫赫有名的南之灵将凤?拉斐内的B'T，刚才那个应该是它的必杀技，叫什么我忘了，专门针对B'T进行的音波攻击。以后见到它躲远点。”

“皮卡！”

还好朱德姆干掉了她的同学之后没有再对她穷追不舍，传闻中南方灵将冷酷无情的说法似乎也不尽然。

但是一场大逃杀真的比一天的赶路还要累死人。

而更糟糕的在于，错过了那个水源地不知道还要多久才能碰上下一个水源。

她指挥着皮卡丘找到了一块巨石的阴影，从皇国边境往里，沙漠逐渐变成了戈壁，如果要完全确保饮水食物无忧，最好还是赶紧深入皇国腹地，那些绿洲较多的地方才行。

她翻检着目前搜集到的食物，两条蛇，几枚蛇蛋，让皮卡丘用电击打下来的兀鹫，还有几片已经有些干掉的仙人掌。

贫乏得令人忧伤。

“皮卡丘，解除防护罩，站到太阳底下去，背部朝上。”

皮卡丘乖乖地四肢着地移动到烈日之下：“Master，你要做什么皮卡？”

“BBQ。”

她深切地意识到，所谓的选拔，根本就是一场野外求生训练，不知道有多少人会在看到基地前死在这茫茫大漠中。

她绝对不能是这其中的一员！

用小匕首剁了半只蛇，剥皮切肉，然后她对已经在太阳中站了很久的皮卡丘招招手。

皮卡丘乐颠颠地跑过来。

“停！别靠在我身上。”

皮卡丘整个散发出灼热的气息，它自己并没有立刻意识到身体表面的高温会烫伤主人脆弱的身体表皮，而她在制止了皮卡丘后，拿起没有被处理掉的那截断蛇，将创口处按在皮卡丘的背上。

顿时“滋啦滋啦”的声音响起，空气里弥漫出烤肉的香气。

“Master……皮卡……”

B'T皮卡丘的一只耳朵很人性化地在零件接合处折下，配合着乌溜溜的大眼睛，泫然欲泣地看着把自己当做烤肉板的主人。

她视而不见，收起那半截蛇，欢快地把处理好的蛇肉一一摊在皮卡丘的背上，顺手往上打了两个蛋。

“想吃吗？可惜你吃不了。”

“皮卡……皮……”

另一只耳朵也耷拉了下去。

她破开一块仙人掌，将其中半片的汁水挤到蛇肉上，另半片塞进嘴里，然后一挥手，下令：“去，继续上外面站着，每两分钟进来让我翻一次面。”

“皮……卡……丘……”


	4. Chapter 4

解决了人生一等一的大事，她让皮卡丘开了防护罩躲在巨石的阴影里降温。

皮卡丘耷着耳朵委委屈屈地窝在一边，时不时抬头看一两眼它那没心没肺的主人。

它的主人把衣服脱得只剩一件军绿色的背心，前胸一旦忽略了那点小土坡般的弧度完全可以算得上是一马平川。

“Master，你好瘦哦皮卡。”

在启动时按着制造员的习惯一开口就是“嗨，美女”的它，其实并不能很深刻地理解这句话背后所隐藏的本质，所以在看到自己主人的苗条曲线时，除了主人好瘦之外没有任何其他想法。

但她还是迅速直起身以瞪登徒子的凶狠架势瞪着它：“看什么看！没见过平胸？！”

“没见过皮卡……平胸是什么？”

她支吾了半晌，不知道怎么回答，总不能指着自己的胸部说：“看，就像这样”吧？她还没有伟大到自曝其短去教导一只没常识的B'T。

气势汹汹地穿上外衣，她“哼”了一声开始用蛇肋骨剔牙。

……皮卡皮……主人不仅好瘦，还好凶哦……

皮卡丘泪眼汪汪地把头埋到沙子里。

一人一B'T躲在岩石下休息到落日时分，期间随着太阳角度的变换无数次更换位置。

经过昨天一天的烈日折磨，再加上今天白天收集了省点吃够支撑两三天的食物，她果断更改了计划。

白日的沙漠实际上无异于死亡之地，当然晚上也不差，但夜晚胜在没有烈日的威胁，皮卡丘的防护罩虽然效果不怎么样，但是对于她抵御夜晚的低温至少聊胜于无，而且借着明亮的星辰也便于她确定方位和路线。

再者，接下去的路途中，皇国守卫的分布会变得越发密集，夜色多少对她躲避这些守卫能带来一些方便。

她可没有自信，凭着自己这一身排骨，和连雷达都是坏掉的B'T皮卡丘能够在那些守卫手下逃过一劫。

“皮卡丘，你实话告诉我，身上除了雷达还有哪些零件是坏的？”

皮卡丘自我检查了好一会儿，肯定地说：“Master，只有雷达皮卡。”

她怀疑地看着它：“那你为什么不会飞？难道不是飞行系统坏了吗？”

“不是的Master，我根本没有飞行系统皮卡……你要相信我啊Master！皮卡……”

她看着一边摇头一边流泪的皮卡丘，有些疑惑地嘟囔：“难道制造者把飞行系统改为流泪系统了？变成眼泪的水分是哪里来的？”

皮卡丘继续为自己不得亲爱的Master信任而飙泪中。

虽然对自家B'T身上的零部件和各种功能充满了不安，她还是驾着皮卡丘继续前进。

天色很快暗了下来，温度慢慢降至零下，她响亮地打了个喷嚏。

“啊——嘁……”

“皮卡！”

高速移动中的皮卡丘突然身体一歪，险些把她甩飞出去。

她抓着皮卡丘的耳朵在半空中稳定了身形，然后跳到一边，皮卡丘倒地的时候激起了一阵烟尘，她一落地就迅速冲进烟幕里。

看清现场状况后，她的表情变成了，囧。

皮卡丘趴在地上泪流满面地看着她，后来她研究出来所谓的眼泪只是投射出来的影像，那之后打从心底里佩服起那个制作者的思维构造。

当然这是后话，眼前遭遇突发事件的皮卡丘倒在地上不知道到底发生了什么，她谨慎地观察四周，排除了陷阱这一可能后才走到皮卡丘身边查看起来。

“好家伙……”

绊倒皮卡丘的居然是沙鼠的洞穴。

经常在草原上骑马的人会有这样的经验，奔跑着的马匹有时候会因为踩入各种动物挖出来的洞里而折断了马腿。

她心惊胆战地检查皮卡丘那只被卡在洞里的小短腿，如果腿断了她可不知道要怎么修！

好在皇国用于制造B'T的材料相当不错，即使是从垃圾场回收回来的B'T，皮卡丘的腿毫发无损。

她放心地松了一口气。

“看来当务之急不是赶路，而是修理你的雷达系统。”

雷达系统并不难修，出身机械皇国的人无论大小几乎都会一些机械修理技术，何况她这个前留加旺预备员，被以与菁英学院抬杠为己任的高材学院挑中的学生，修理雷达这点事情简直就是小CASE。

虽然因为没有工具而使得过程波折了一些，但在天亮前她还是完成了这项工程。

顺带着，掏干净了那窝沙鼠，大小不留一窝卷走，大大丰富了接下来几天的食谱。

接下来的几天依然在无休止的赶路中度过，大概是运气好，居然一个强大的守卫也没有碰上，偶尔遇上的都是些实力不怎么样的守卫，花费不了多少工夫就被皮卡丘的电击摆平。

她第一次发现皮卡丘的十万伏特除了电鸟电蛇，在战斗上有这么高的效率。

除了守卫，她还时不时看到一些同学们的尸体躺倒在路边吸引着兀鹫和秃鹰。

看来他们并没有她这样的好运。

“皮卡丘，如果我们碰上强的守卫的话，你打赢的几率有多少？”

“皮卡皮？Master，强到什么地步？”

“朱德姆那样。”

“零，皮卡。”

“我那几个同学的B'T呢？之前遇到的那些守卫呢？”

“百分九十五以上，百分之八十。皮卡皮！”

“看来你的制造者对你不赖，我的运气也不赖。”那么多废铁里头居然给她遇上了个钢精。

“……皮卡丘？”

然而所谓乌鸦嘴三字，有时候确实是尤其存在的意义的。

她不知道只是随便和自己的B'T谈论了一下对敌的问题，第二天就立刻遇到了敌人。

亏她之前还特地绕开了死神的据点，没想到运气这么背。

先是被一群巨大的机械行军蚁追杀，险些落入陷阱带，好不容易才把它们引到别的地方，让皮卡丘用电将它们的指挥系统全部破坏掉，它们的主人也出现了。

“作弊啊……一个人怎么可以拥有了B'T还驱使这么多的机械蚂蚁！”

“因为我是拥有B'T沙班纳的巴尔萨克大人！而你，只是一个名不见经传的小学院的学生。”

指挥着蚂蚁军团的蚂蚁头子巴尔萨克不知道上辈子是不是也是蚂蚁，还是这辈子爱死了蚂蚁，连B'T都是蚁身狮头，其外形之怪异丝毫不逊于她的那些同学的B'T。

闻言，她再次摆出了孔雀B'T冷艳高贵的模样，说：“你知道世界上哪种人死得最快吗？”

“自然是你这种没实力又没运气的，这是弱肉强食的世界，你这种人活该被吃。”

“柔弱的草食动物在遇见食肉动物时就算没有丝毫反击的手段，至少也懂得逃跑。而有一种生物，它既不是肉食动物，又没有草食动物的自知之明，自以为强壮非常，总是挑衅比它强大的生物，之前的侥幸逃脱让它越发骄傲，逐渐忘了自己身为草食动物的事实，以为自己媲美世间最强大的霸主……你说这种人，会有什么下场呢？”

“你……哼！只会逞口舌之利！沙班纳，镭射刀！”


	5. Chapter 5

“镭射刀！”

“皮卡丘！”

皮卡丘迅速带着她躲开镭射刀的攻击路线，光束化作的利刃擦过她的手臂没入地底。

“Master！”

“没事。”

她擦了一把额头上的冷汗，手臂上传来灼烧的痛感，有血液顺着手臂滑下，粘稠的感觉令人难受无比。

看来她有点太小看这个巴尔萨克了。

而巴尔萨克看到一击得手，虽然没有命中要害，也还是让之前被她那番大话气得直冒火的内心得意起来。

“沙班纳，把她串成肉串，让这女人知道一下什么才是自然界的法则！”

“是！”

接下来长达半个小时的时间里，她和皮卡丘只能在沙班纳的镭射刀下仓惶躲避，巴尔萨克好像猫戏老鼠一般并没有直接了当地结果了她，而是指挥着镭射刀部出一个又一个光刃的牢笼。

她觉得自己全身上下已经没有一块好皮了。

“哼，大话说得满，现在看来不过也只是一只蝼蚁。你刚才说的话我全部奉还给你，女人，下地狱后可要好好记得我巴尔萨克大人和沙班纳大人的名字！说不定能帮你赶走想要啃你骨头的小鬼呐哈哈哈哈！沙班纳，割掉她的头，把她肢解掉！”

“是！”

最后一道镭射刀自沙班纳的口中发出，直指被困在光之牢笼中的她的脖颈。

她不禁握紧了双手。

“皮卡丘，机会只有一次。”

“皮卡！”

巴尔萨克瞪大了双眼等着观看敌人四肢分裂的好戏，它的沙班纳已经在地上做出了一个极为严密的牢笼，除非他们会缩身之术，不然绝对没可能逃脱。

但事实就是这么具有戏剧性，沙班纳的镭射刀穿过牢笼射进了远方的岩石中，将那块大石头分成了两半，而本该被分尸的人却在笼中消失无踪。

“怎、怎么回事！”

巴尔萨克惊慌失措地左右张望。

“主人，小心！”

沙班纳慌张的声音响起，一道阴影遮盖在巴尔萨克的头上，他不可置信地抬头，视野被一片背光的明黄遮盖。

“十万伏特！”

“啊！！！！”

巴尔萨克一声惨叫，虽然皮卡丘的十万伏特被沙班纳的防护罩抵消了大半，但剩下的电量依然让他剧痛无比。

在麻痒疼交织着的极端痛苦中，他感到脚下的沙班纳震了一下，随即传来“咚”的声响。

等到他重新有力气睁开眼的时候，阳光已然重新充斥在周身，他看到了那个遍寻不见的人，正好端端地站在他的面前，浑身是血。

最要命的是，一把军用匕首正指在他的咽喉之上。

“怎、怎么可能！你不可能逃出光之牢笼的！”

“欧吉桑，连死人都能够复活，逝去的时光都能逆流，这世上还有什么不可能的吗？在之前的战争中，你难道不也在被高宫铁兵杀死的阵亡名单中吗？”

巴尔萨克沉默了下来，脸色一片灰暗。

“你说的对……这世上没有什么不可能的，上次我小看了高宫铁兵，这次我小看了你……你叫什么名字？”

她沉默了片刻，小声开口：“……【哔哔——】”

“什么？声音太小了没听清楚。你是不是失血过多了？”

“……我的名字被皇国的敏感词监测系统屏蔽了，你听清楚了也没用。”

巴尔萨克沉默片刻，爆笑出声。

“啊哈哈哈哈！居然连名字都会被屏蔽，你这是什么人品啊哈哈哈！”

“住嘴！再吐槽我捅了你！”

说着威胁地将刀尖向前送了送，巴尔萨克的大笑戛然而止。

半晌，他轻咳一声，问道：“好吧，能不能告诉我你到底是怎么从光之牢笼脱逃的？”

她用另一只手得意地指了指他的背后。

巴尔萨克回头，看到了一只人立在地，奔腾跳跃的大黄老鼠。

她状似无奈地耸肩：“它立起来的时候，还是蛮苗条的。”

“……哪有这种事情！它的制造者到底在想什么！”

“啊……说实话我也很想知道呢。”

“……”

“下一次，记得让你的沙班纳改一改镭射刀的路线，面对这种只有一条直线完全有迹可循的攻击，不是只有一种方法能够战胜你的。而且你也太依赖你的B'T了，个人战斗能力居然差到会让对方用兵器指着你的地步，真糟糕。”

巴尔萨克的脸色已经不是难看能够形容的了。好歹是皇国有历史的守卫之一，就算比不上四灵将七魔将之属，至少也兢兢业业为皇国守卫边疆好多年，她这话让他这老脸往哪搁？

“你如果……说完了，就可以走了。”

“这样？那真是多谢了，欧吉桑！说实话我也不想杀人的。”

“够了！我不是欧吉桑！你这个排骨！”

“啪叽”一声，看着滑到在地的她，巴尔萨克的内心充满了报复成功的阴暗快感。

她抖抖灰尘从地上爬起来，失血过多让她感到有些眩晕，皮卡丘担忧地在她身边蹭来蹭去，不停地皮卡皮卡。

“好了，虽然我叫你皮卡丘，你也别真当自己是只宠物小精灵！别老是皮卡皮卡地叫！”

“皮卡……是……”

她艰难地爬上皮卡丘的背，皮卡丘先前在战斗中虽然凭着超常的速度躲过了许多致命攻击，但也受损不小，现在和她一样都需要救治。

“喂，欧吉桑，这附近有没有医生或者流动医院？”

巴尔萨克闻言不知道想起了什么，刚恢复红润的脸色突然变得很糟糕。

“就看你有没有高宫家的小子那么好的运气了。”

“什么？我一直觉得自己运气挺好。”

“是吗？”

话音未落，大地突然一阵摇晃。

巴尔萨克的脸上霎时一片惨白之色，连说话的声音都开始颤抖：“不……会……吧！难道、难道又是他？！”

她疑惑地看着瞬间陷入个人世界的巴尔萨克，大地的震动越发强烈，她几乎以为发生了地震。

这时候地表突然裂开，巨大的土层向外翻起，皮卡丘一时没有反应过来。

她只觉得身体一震，一轻，眼前一花，再一黑，然后就失去了意识。

昏迷前，她听到了最后一句话：“光之牢笼？巴尔萨克，又是你。”


	6. Chapter 6

她觉得自己已经很久都没有做过梦了。

从小到大，生命的每一天充满了挣扎和拼搏，死神总是垂悬于头顶之上，她不知道自己能否看到下一个黎明。

休息的时间有限，睡眠的时间更是宝贵的，为了最高效地恢复体力，保持头脑清醒，维持身体机能能够正常运转，她必须充分利用每一分每一秒的睡眠时间。

闭眼三分钟进入深度睡眠是她的得意技。

自从这项得意技渐渐衍化为本能后，“梦”这种东西就彻底离她远去。这份本能不知道能羡煞多少失眠人士，但她总是偶尔泛起淡淡的惆怅。

连一个梦，哪怕是噩梦，都不舍得给予的世界，真他妈太操蛋了！

——看，这种随便说脏话暴粗口都不会被敏感词检测系统屏蔽的世界才是美好的！

她看到自己坐在一望无垠的草原上。

青草的翠绿和天空的蔚蓝充斥了整个世界目所能及的地方，这两种单调的颜色让她眼睛发酸。

久而久之，这个世界变得不那么美好了。

这时候，空中突然传来轰隆隆的声音，伴随着大地的震动，她不安地跳起身，随着视线拔高，世界尽头出现一列黑影。

黑影就像自大海远方涌来的浪潮，所经之处，草原变成了荒漠，青草变成了黄沙。

“什么东西！滚开！”

她从青草间摸出不知道什么时候出现的石块，用尽全力向他们扔去。

黑色的浪潮被砸出了一小块空白，它们停顿了一下，再次涌动起来，空白立刻被淹没。

“该死的！不要过来！”

她转头向后跑去，一边继续扔着石块。

似乎只要她不停下脚步，草原就会继续延伸，无边无际，就像活下去的希望。

但黑色的浪潮席卷而来，速度远比她单薄的双脚更为迅猛，转瞬之间那些东西就漫到了她的脚边。

她惊恐地跺脚，揪住头发。

抓狂。

“……皮卡皮……”

“皮卡皮？”

“皮卡丘！你在哪里！快点给我过来！！”

她嘶声朝天际喊去，随即感觉自己被掀到了高空之中，这感觉有一瞬间让她熟悉得牙痒。

吞噬了青色草原的黑色浪潮瞬间变成斑驳的明黄，密密麻麻的大黄老鼠们人立而起，睁着圆滚滚的大眼睛，对开始下落的她伸出两只短短的的小爪子。

她在一片“皮卡皮卡”的回音中落了下去。

然后，她醒了。

睁眼的那一刻，她率先看到一张即使在一穷二白时也能靠卖萌混口饭吃的黄色大圆脸。

背着光，她也看到了那张脸上哗啦啦流淌的宽粉泪。

“Master！皮卡皮！北斗大人，Master醒了皮卡！”

她没有注意到皮卡丘的后半句话，只是显得有些呆滞地伸出手，握住皮卡丘那冰凉的，带着金属质感的爪子。

“皮卡丘……”

“皮卡！”

一路上被充当各种工具使用，还不断被主人嫌弃的B'T皮卡丘热泪盈眶。

它努力了这么久，Master终于承认它了！TAT，北斗大人出现得真是太好了！

看，Master刚才还在梦中叫它的名字呢！

皮卡丘有种终于熬出头，努力没白费的幸福感。

但下一刻……

“皮卡丘……你怎么还没进化成雷丘？”

“……”

泪流满面的影像瞬间消失。

不远处传来温润的轻笑声，像是为皮卡丘辩解一般：“B'T似乎没有这样的进化功能。”

她才意识到她并不处在自己的地盘上。

慢慢坐起身，原本附着在皮肤上的软管和针头顺势滑落，她捏了捏自己的手臂，痛感已经消失。

“Master，是北斗大人救了我们皮卡，还把我的零件修理好了，他真是一个好人皮卡！”

“北之灵将啊……”

她走出无菌仓，一个穿着黑色紧身衣和白色大褂的褐发男人绕过皮卡丘，递给她一件军服外套。

坐到床边，她穿上那件全是破洞的衣服，上下打量了安静地站着的北斗，毫不客气地翻了一个白眼：“谢谢你治好我的伤，但如果没记错的话，之前把我们撞飞的应该也是你吧？”

北斗默默地点了点头，这时候一个柔和的女声凭空响起：“是我把你们撞飞的，和北斗大人没有关系。”

听到声音，她看了看四周。

这只是一个不那么普通的房间，里面有着许多平日里难以见到的先进仪器。

说话的应该是马克斯，北之灵将北斗的B'T。

“作为主人，你难道不应该为你的B'T的行为负责吗？”

从头到尾只说过一句话的北斗终于开口了：“你说的并不算错。B'T……皮卡丘躲不过马克斯是我的失算。但你的伤既然已经痊愈，那么我想你可以离开了。巴尔萨克对你的印象不错，不会再攻击你的。”

“不。”

她抬了抬眼皮，干脆利索地拒绝，北斗微微皱起眉头，这让他看起来像一个被难题困扰的研究生。

“还有什么问题吗？”

“我听说，只要是病人，北斗医生就一定会救治，救人和修理机器是他身为医生的责任和义务。”

“传言不假。”

“那么在我的B'T没有痊愈的情况下，你就不能够放弃对它的治疗吧？并且我作为它的主人，自然也不能够离开它。”

“皮卡皮！我永远和主人在一起皮卡！”

北斗有些苦恼地看着凑在主人身边撒娇的B'T，比起坐骑、仆人、朋友之类，这只B'T对它的主人来说，定位更像是宠物。

性格这么鲜明具有张力，却又说不上人性化的B'T也着实令人觉得说不出的古怪。

而它的主人更是让他觉得自己不小心惹了一个大麻烦，那双并不好看的眼睛里透出来的目光隐含着算计，让他有一种自己是否将要被敲竹杠的预感。

“我可以保证你的B'T已经完全复原，我已经替换了它坏掉的零件，在战斗中破损的部分也已经修复。”

“那么它会飞了吗？”

“……什么？”

“对于一架B'T来说，不会飞是多么重大的缺陷！你知道吗？因为这个缺陷，当它看到别人家的B'T在天空中自由翱翔时，内心一定充满了渴望。”

皮卡丘立刻点头如捣蒜，北斗确定自己的预感成真了。

她继续侃侃而谈：“久而久之，这种身体上的缺陷将会慢慢转化为心理上的疾病。作为一个医生，你忍心看着这~~么可爱的B'T变成精神病吗？”

“简直就是胡言乱语，北斗大人已经治好了你们，你们竟然还敢得寸进尺！”

B'T马克斯有些愤怒的声音响起。

她笑看沉默不语的北斗，心里迅速确定了未来的计划。

有便宜不占的是傻子。

“主人说话，B'T别随便插嘴。北斗大人，你觉得我说的没道理吗？”

如果歪理也算道理的话……

北斗有些艰难地开口问道：“……能不能告诉我……你叫什么名字？”

“……它已经被屏蔽了，说了你也不知道。”

北斗一直平淡无波的脸上突然浮现出一抹有些揶揄的笑容，这让他温文尔雅人畜无害的形象稍微打了那么点折扣。

“原来是你，全皇国登记在案的，唯一一个因为敏感词监测系统升级而被屏蔽了名字的人。”

“……”

如果可以，她很想乘坐时光机回到过去掐死她那现在已经死得不能再死的父母。

“……请不要再继续转移话题。”

他出门前应该查看黄历。

就是在今天，面对一个被他的B'T不小心撞飞的女人，北斗深切地了解了“无赖”二字的精髓。

“我不答应的话，你一定不会善罢甘休的吧？好吧，我会帮你的B'T增加飞行系统的。”

北斗着重强调了“帮”这个字眼，马克斯不认同地反对，主张立刻赶走这两个不知道哪里来的泼皮无赖。

她露出一个得逞的笑容。

“不过有一点请你们记住。”北斗的突然脸色沉了下来：“马克斯是我最重要的亲人，如果你们还想在这里待下去，我希望你们对她足够尊重。”

“是~~是~~~”

她知道每个人对待B'T的态度都是不一样的，虽说B'T是智能机械，但真正将它们平等相待的人却很少，北斗算是其中一个。

看来她刚才对马克斯的态度无意中触犯了这位灵将的逆鳞。

“以后一定注意！不过北斗大人，我现在有一事相求？”

“还有什么？”

“可不可以让我先洗个澡？我已经十多天没洗澡了，你难道没闻到奇怪的味道吗？”

“……”


	7. Chapter 7

借用北斗的浴室美美地洗了一个澡，她觉得自己起码轻了三公斤。

“麻烦你洗完把北斗大人的浴室清理干净。”

还没走出浴室，马克斯的声音又咬牙切齿地响了起来，她一边擦着头发一边回头，浴室不大但是非常干净，只有摆放立式浴缸的角落有些湿漉漉的，水珠凝结在浴缸的玻璃壁上，一连串的湿脚印通向门口自己的脚下。

“……你难道没有自动清洁系统吗？”

马克斯的声音再也没有想起，抹杀了一切给她钻空子辩驳的机会。

她想了想，好歹现在是在人家的地盘上，北斗作为一个医生肯定有非常严重的洁癖，要是一个比小心又犯他忌讳被他赶出去，那皮卡丘的飞行系统不是要泡汤了！

这么一想，她顿时心甘情愿地打理起浴室来。

北斗有着良好的生活习惯，浴室一点也不脏，她只是仔细将洒落的水渍擦干净，整个浴室便焕然一新。

这次终于可以昂首挺胸地走出浴室，她正准备去查看一下皮卡丘的近况，马克斯却告诉她北斗让她去休息。

“房间已经准备好了，请你一定好·好·地·休息。”

言下之意就是让她不要到处乱跑，看来她被马克斯讨厌得相当彻底。

不过这种无关紧要的小事并不会影响她的心情，她耸耸肩，在马克斯的指引下走向房间。

一夜好眠……是不可能的。

这段时间在沙漠中昼伏夜出的行程安排完全打乱了她的生活规律，而且之前被马克斯撞晕后又昏睡了相当一段长的时间，现在完全可以用精神抖擞来形容。

尽管内心蠢蠢欲动，她还是乖乖地按照马克斯的警告呆在了房间里。

在不被受欢迎的地方随意释放好奇心绝对是一个找死的行径。

极度无聊之下，她先是在有限的范围内探索了这个房间的每一个角落，得出这是一间基本上没什么人使用过的客房的结论，然后她开始深蹲、俯卧撑、打拳，锻炼身体。

一个小时后，她被马克斯请回了床上，然后终于消停了下来。

第二天一早，她被请去和北斗共进了一顿较为简单的早餐，当然是她的相较于北斗，但比起在沙漠里吃的那些烤蛇烤秃鹰可是云泥之别。

饭后，她跟着北斗去观察皮卡丘的进化情况，被北斗委婉地拒绝。

“在沙漠中的这十几天对你的身体应该造成了不小的影响，虽然外伤都已经痊愈，但是还需要好好调养。”

就是说她可能要在马克斯体内再待几天，这可不是她预计的安排。

她皱了皱眉头：“北斗大人，我以为你和马克斯并不欢迎我留在这里。”

北斗不置可否：“我是一个信守承诺的人，既然答应会帮助你的B'T，自然就不会出尔反尔。”

这让之前一直有着这种担忧的她感到有些不自在，她干巴巴地笑了笑，北斗继续说：“只是要耽搁一两天。”

“什么意思？”

将双手插在白大褂的口袋中，北斗平静地看着她：“你会被马克斯撞飞是意料之外的事情，但我不得不说这同样也有些打乱了我的计划，为了不让它被这种意外终止，我决定把你一起纳入行程中。”

“你原本……打算去哪里？”

北斗偏偏头对她示意了一下，转身走进了驾驶舱，让马克斯调出皇国的地图。

“遇到你的时候我正打算前往这里。”他指了指皇国边境的一个小点：“南之灵将的教堂。我想你应该知道，这里离高材学院这次选拔的营地不远。”

她看着地图上闪着黄色亮光的行进路线吓了一大跳，原本已经接近基地的距离又被大幅度拉开，马克斯在地底的移动速度不必她的皮卡丘慢多少，现在已经快要到达皇国边境了。

“那我的选拔怎么办？我花了12天的时间才赶到那里，现在你让我重头再来一遍？”

“我很抱歉。”

北斗的语气很诚恳，但她却总觉得里面透出了“你活该”的意味。

她的脑子飞快地旋转起来。

现在其他学员的进度如何她无法掌握，比她快的人绝不多但也不会没有，如果真的让她再从南之灵将的教堂出发一次，即使皮卡丘装上了飞行系统，以它本身的质量也不会快到哪里去，而且沿途未必再有上次那么好的运气，如果不小心碰上一两个强力的守卫她就彻底完了。

不行，绝对不能在这里失败。

“我接受你的安排，但你必须把我送到基地，我相信马克斯的飞行速度绝对是皇国一流的。”

北斗愣了一下，突然感觉有些哭笑不得。

“北斗大人，千万不可以答应这种人，她实在太过分了！”

旁观全程的马克斯深深地为她的没脸没皮而愤怒了，但她却毫无所感，依然极为认真的直视着北斗的双眼。

这个排骨一样完全看不出女人样的家伙，全身上下都透出一股子炮灰的气息，但这双眼睛却让她有了点角儿的模样。

“我想你们的教官应该告诉过你们，这次选拔不会有任何支援的吧。”

“他的确说过。但是被支援，和自己找支援是不一样的，并没有违反规定。”

“那么你以什么认为我会答应你这样的要求呢？”

她摇摇头，神情突然软和下来：“这不是要求，是请求。实际上如果不是因为我的无能而被马克斯撞晕的话，我现在应该也到达基地了，但你救了我避免了我在半路伤重而死或者被人打死的可能。”

北斗不知道是不是应该揭穿她，这难道还不是绕着弯子在说她被延误是他的错吗？

虽然他不喜欢暴力，虽然现在是和平时期，但北斗真的考虑起是不是应该生气一下，表明实际上自己并不如表象看起来那么好欺负。

“拜托了！！”

她突然深深地鞠躬吓了北斗一跳。

这个人怎么这么不按常理出牌的……

但他还是松了口：“……说真的，钻空子并不是一个好习惯。”

她笑了起来：“这的确经常令人感到不快，但它确实地救了我的命。”


	8. Chapter 8

北斗是个说到做到的人，两人就行程问题达成一致后，北斗很快开始着手对B'T皮卡丘的进化……不，改造。

实际上她对于事情能够进行得如此顺利也感到相当惊讶，原本是真的做好了一言不合被扫地出门的打算的，没想到北之灵将的心胸会居然和他的B'T一样宽广，这让耍惯无赖的她也不禁老脸微红。

经过上次大乱，和平时期的到来让大家都变得好说话了吗？

她一边缝补着自己那件和渔网无异的外套，一边看着北斗认真的侧影如此想到。

北斗正在一旁忙着肢解B'T皮卡丘。

半小时前，在私下询问过马克斯进化过程的详细情形后，皮卡丘怀着对于自己是否会再次回归垃圾场的深切担忧开始各种不配合，对北斗的工作造成了不小的阻碍，它的流泪影象系统被发挥到最大，不断地在她身边“皮卡皮卡皮卡皮卡”。

这是常见的属于病号的无理取闹，她头疼得直想放弃。

皮卡丘不会飞至少还能跑，但再这么撒娇下去，她很难说会不会有冲动把它揍个半身不遂。

无奈之下，北斗接手了病号的安抚工作，他先是以皇国最优秀的医师的手段平复了皮卡丘的情绪，然后以他皇国第一技师的身份保证皮卡丘绝对不会再回到垃圾场。

“只是睡一觉，你知道睡觉的意思吧？”

“知道皮卡……”

然后北斗微笑着关掉了皮卡丘的电源，温柔得就像小说里常形容到的白衣天使。

她虽然松了一口气，但是心里却隐约升起不是滋味的感觉。

比起她这个主人，完全就是宠物作风的皮卡丘似乎更得北斗和马克斯的喜欢。

难道她做人真的这么失败？

“呐，北斗大人，你会觉得我很讨厌吗？”

北斗正极为细致地拆分着皮卡丘的零件，闻言只是抬头看了她一眼，平淡如水，其中看不出任何情绪。

“好吧，我明白了。”

如果是一个无关紧要的陌生人，自然也就无所谓喜欢或讨厌了。

“请不要打扰北斗大人的工作。”

“是是！遵命马克斯大人！”

她抬起手在唇上一划，拉上拉链，继续去对付那件全是洞的外套。

时间在两人各自的忙碌中缓慢地滑过，其中时不时响起机械碰撞的声响，或者是北斗对马克斯下达指令的声音。

她偶尔抬起头，看到皮卡丘一点一点被剖开，从一只肥硕的大黄老鼠，变成了钢筋铁骨的老鼠骨架。

零件有序地被摆放在操作台上，她仔细地观察着皮卡丘被拆卸下来的部分，并不像想象中那么糟糕，实际上，即使是以她贫瘠的机械知识来看，皮卡丘的做工完全可以称得上精致，用料也不差。

但是这样的上乘的材料是如何被组成一只只会卖萌和放电，连飞行都做不到的B'T的？

它的制造者一定有着非凡人所能探寻的奇妙思维构造。

仿佛听到她内心的想法，北斗突然说道：“你认识B'T皮卡丘的制造者吗？”

“怎么可能，我们是在营地直接接收自己的B'T的。”

如果让她知道那个制造者是谁，一定要对他，或她……这样那样！

“你的脸，好像在抽筋。”

“……你看错了……”

她深吸一口气，抹了把脸，睁眼看到操作台上皮卡丘的脑袋正孤零零地对着自己。

“咝——皮卡丘……真可怜……”

那个总是充满了各种卖萌表情，时不时流下宽粉泪的大圆脸又回到了刚见到它时的样子，大眼睛中总是亮闪闪的光芒消失了，暗淡的黑色显得死气沉沉。

不像初见时那样，那时候她可以感觉到它在期待着新生，但现在，她却觉得它好像死了。

B'T也会死吗？

“某种意义上来说，会的。”

她才发现她无意识中发出了声音，北斗停下手上的工作，站在操作台边看着她。

虽然依然平淡如水，眼中却浮现了一些温柔的暖意。

“B'T，是机械，但是拥有智慧和思考能力，从这一点上来说，它们可以算作是一种生命，而相应的，就如同人类的死亡，包括思维能力在内，身体的一切机能将完全停止，我们通常以脑死亡作为判定是否死亡的标准。B'T也是一样，当它们彻底失去思考能力，往昔的记忆也全然消失，并且无法复原之后，它们可以算是死了。”

“哦……”

“以自己的Brain思考，以人类的Blood启动，拥有Bravery，从而成为强劲Battler，正因为它们具有这些Total的性能，所以才叫做B'T，这些我想每个拥有B'T的人都知道，但并不是每个人都能理解其中所具有的深层次含义。B'T和主人互为半身，相辅相成，是和血亲一样亲密的关系。

有时候B'T的性能并不能完全决定它的实力，实际上生命的发展是无限的，而B'T的实力同样也没有所谓的上限，这完全取决于主人和B'T结合的程度。你们相信自己能走到什么样的高度，你们就有可能达成甚至超越它。这些你能明白吗？”

这一瞬间，她觉得自己回到了十多年前那短暂的学生时代，一旦涉及专业知识的北斗周身充满了一种老学究的气场，温温和和，语调轻柔缓慢，却让人禁不住想要端正坐姿，洗耳恭听。

但显然不是每个好教授都能拥有好学生的，对牛弹琴朽木不可雕这类词汇简直就像天生为她打造。

北斗充满知性地看着她的时候，她只能弱弱地举起一只手：“……不好意思，我的主攻方向是单兵战斗，四肢不算发达但头脑相对简单。呐，北斗大人，你口渴吗？我给你倒杯水吧！”

“……不了，谢谢。”

犹如被当头浇了一盆冷水，北斗带着一股难以言喻的挫败感倒回去继续折腾皮卡丘。

这次马克斯为自家主人抱不平的声音没有再想起，她低头看向自己半握着的手掌，原本用来缝补衣服的针正深深地扎在掌心的位置。

第二天，马克斯到达了位于皇国边境的教堂。

这实在是一个贫瘠到无法形容，完全无法想象能够与南之灵将的身份外形相匹配的地方。

传言将近六年前，南之灵将内因为某种原因触犯上级而被降职贬黜到这里，直到上次由高宫铁兵的入侵而引起的皇国动乱时期，才以反叛者的身份回到皇国核心。

一出手就干掉了不少皇国派遣的讨伐者，甚至还有几个七魔将死在他手里，可谓神挡杀神佛挡杀佛，横扫四方，所向披靡——当然传说总是免不了夸大的成分。

尽管现在在动乱中死去的人都活了回来，过去的一切也全都被抵消，提起这位灵将，大多数人还是在恐惧中咬牙切齿的。

对于她这种当时连预备队员都不是的小人物来说，凤?拉斐绝对是神一般的存在。

而她今天就有幸近距离目睹了皇国传说的灵将的风采。

——不是一个，是四个！

“皮卡皮！Master这里有三个朱德姆！”

新增添了飞行系统，正急于一飞冲天体验翱翔快\\\感的皮卡丘，一走出马克斯就被不远处的三只B'T吓傻了。

因为一直住在马克斯体内，又以萌宠之姿获得了马克斯的好感，所以皮卡丘对马克斯并没有“这是灵将的B'T，一巴掌就能把它拍回垃圾场”的感觉。

如今突然么面对三驾陌生的强大B'T，皮卡丘瞬间记起了当初主人“看到躲远点”的教导，青空之下，黄沙之上，它不是在奔跑，而是一溜烟躲到了主人的背后。

而它的主人也好不到哪里去。

虽然作出了一副强自镇定的模样，她真的有点觉得腿软。

传说中的四灵将，那存在于传说中的霸气，今天终于体会到了。

无论是当时痛扁了她的同学的南之灵将，还是这两天朝夕相处又是给她治伤又是修理她的B'T的北之灵将，当他们俩和另外两个传说中的人物站在一起时，她可以明显地感觉到周遭气势的变化。

就像瞬间被隔离到了另一个世界，她清楚地看到了自己和他们的距离。


	9. Chapter 9

一主一宠的怂样落入北斗眼里，让他顿时有些想要发笑。

看来之前那副天不怕地不怕的无赖行径，也不过是某人拿捏住了他不喜暴力的好脾气，硬撑出来的纸老虎模样罢了。

其他人倒是对她和B'T皮卡丘的表现没有太大的感觉，毕竟这种面对传说中的人物的畏惧他们曾经也有过，而他们在得到灵将称号那天起，甚至更早之前，在他们具备了这种实力的时候，也已对这样来自他人的畏惧习以为常。

“北斗！”

四灵将中唯一的女性迎了过来。

在马克斯扬起的还未停息的尘埃中，她看到那个英姿飒爽的女子穿着普通的军靴军裤，一件白色的紧身衣勾勒出了女性美好柔软的曲线，胸前的隆起不禁让她一阵眼热。

而那裸露在外的手臂上有着极为精致，内敛又充满着爆发力的肌肉，让她断定这位女性灵将一定也是一位自身战斗力极为优越的战士。

她发现，从她看到这个灵将的第一眼起就被她的气势折服了。

“北斗大人，那是西之灵将华莲大人吗？”

她想她大概从来没有尊称谁为“大人”这么真心实意过。

北斗点点头，回道：“是的。”

然后他也向教堂走了过去，那里除了西之灵将华莲，还站着南之灵将凤?拉斐内，和一个穿着东方式武斗服，背着长枪，脸上却包了一块中东式头巾的黑发男人。

莫非是东之灵将龙？

那怪异到猥琐的打扮让她不由得多看了两眼。

正准备也问问这是何方神圣，北斗回过头来对她说：“一起过来吧。”

她愣了愣，不情不愿地跟了上去。

“皮卡皮？Master，我们为什么也要过去皮卡？”

她借着北斗后背的遮掩翻了个白眼。

你以为她想啊？

四灵将聚会关她什么事？她只是一个默默无闻的小兵好吧！

要不是马克斯把她赶了下来，她才不要凑到那四个人面前自找打击！

“华莲，抱歉，出了点小意外，来晚了。”

华莲露出一个爽朗的笑容，竖起大拇指向后一指：“不要紧，着急的家伙在那里。”

她顺势看过去，指向的落点正式凤和那个阿拉伯东方混搭男所站的位置，就是不知道具体指谁。

收回目光时候正好和华莲看似不经意的一瞥对上，华莲的目光略过她落在身后的B'T皮卡丘身上时，露出了些许的惊讶。

她突然有些害怕华莲冒一句：“那只看起来就很没用的黄老鼠是什么？”

皮卡丘那和她同高的身躯又向后缩了缩，小小地“皮卡”了一声，华莲露出一个称得上温柔的笑容。

就像她的名字所彰显的一般，这确实是个令人感到温暖的女子。。

……好吧，皮卡丘又戳中了一个女性的萌点，它真的可以靠卖萌为生了。

她露出一个自以为很镇定的笑容，拍了拍皮卡丘的脑袋，说：“这是我的B'T，皮卡丘。”

华莲听到皮卡丘名字后，脸色一瞬间变得微妙起来，但立刻恢复了过来，笑着对她点了点头。

“你好，我是华莲。”

“你好，华莲大人，我是……咳，我是【哔哔——】。”

她敬了个礼，华莲的脸色再次微妙起来，她眼尖地发现华莲的嘴角抽搐了一下。

北斗在一旁看似好心地解释道：“她的名字被敏感词系统屏蔽了。”

“喂！”

华莲抿紧嘴，眼里全是笑意。

“你的运气不错，碰上的是北斗。而且你们似乎相处得挺……融洽。”

“一般。”

“错觉！”

她冲着北斗不那么宽阔的后背咬牙。

这时候另外两个灵将也走了过来，他们的B'T就在不远处看着。

阿拉伯东方混搭男抬起一只手，瓮声瓮气地说道：“北斗，你怎么把学员也给带来了？”

“一点意外。倒是龙，你看起来病得不轻。”

“少胡说！”

她有些惊讶地看着包裹得就像阿拉伯妇女一样的东方灵将，虽然是在预料之中，但答案真的揭晓还是让她有点不可思议。

喂，这好歹是堂堂灵将吧！弄得和要搞恐怖袭击一样是做什么？

再看皮卡丘，怯生生地望着那几架虽然比马克斯小很多，但是看起来就很可怕的B'T，目光在他们的翅膀上流连，一副有贼心没贼胆的模样。

北斗本来在和三人随意地聊着，注意到皮卡丘的样子后突然对她说：“皮卡丘现在已经具备了飞行能力，正好让它和朱德姆它们学习一下空中战斗的方式。马克斯的体型过于巨大而且也不是战斗型，朱德姆、雷童和影子的体型和皮卡丘差不多，它可以学到很多东西。”

她对北斗的话感到有些意外，随即想到北斗可能并不希望四灵将的聚会有个外人参合进去，于是很自觉地说：“这太麻烦了，而且皮卡丘的胆子很小，你看它这副样子……我还是自己带着它在附近飞几圈吧，绝对不会打扰到几位大人的！”

北斗却直接转向了其他三人：“没问题吧？”

她在心里肯定地回答：有问题！

但没想到三位灵将居然都同意借出自己的B'T，华莲更是直接叫来了自己的B'T。

皮卡丘一见到全身都是黑漆漆的B'T影子X就立刻退避三舍，为了不让它太给自己丢脸，她镇定地抬脚，直接把皮卡丘踹了出去。

“咚”的一声，皮卡丘扑街状拜倒在B'T影子X脚下，而影子低下头好奇地看着它。

她正准备跟过去，就被华莲给拉住了。

“虽然不知道这是怎么回事，但是我们相信北斗。”华莲转头对影子说：“影子，带着你可爱的后辈玩去吧！”

“好的~~~小皮卡丘，和姐姐一起来吧~~~~”

“皮卡！”

“这样……真的没问题吗？”

她目瞪口呆地看着自家没出息的B'T屁颠屁颠就和人家小姑娘跑了。

跑远之后它试着起飞，朱德姆和雷童在主人的授意下和影子一起飞在一边，映衬着皮卡丘那个歪来歪去的大屁股无比凄凉。

真是……太丢脸了……

“放心吧，影子虽然调皮了点但还是有分寸的，而且朱德姆和雷童也在，就算出了问题还有马克斯和北斗呢！”

“谢谢，但我担心的不是这个，实际上自己的B'T能得到传说中的灵将指点我高兴都来不及……但是这不是你们的私人聚会吗？”

为什么她也要留下来？

被晾在一旁许久的凤这时候淡淡地说：“这几天这里的客人很多，不差你一个。”

“是、是吗？”

她听到这句话下意识打了个颤，脑海里顿时浮现出选拔第一天她那几个倒霉同学的惨状。

噢放过她吧！她现在真心后悔占北斗的便宜了！

龙不满的声音从头巾之下传出来：“女人，你那副奔丧的表情是怎么回事？我们对你们这些学员已经很留情了，凡是被我们四灵将碰上的虽然没几个通过，但可是一个都没死！”

凤和华莲点点头证明了龙的说法。

“对不起！我没这个意思！”

无论北斗或者是华莲，还用龙，看起来都不像是那么心狠手辣的人，但是她却亲眼看到了她的同学挺尸在凤的教堂前，他们的B'T也都被朱德姆报废了。

“看来这其中有些东西还是有必要说清楚的。好了各位，我们进教堂谈吧。”

北斗看了看头顶上的烈日，对几人真诚地提议道。


	10. Chapter 10

走进教堂，正午那足以做BBQ的热度被隔绝在大门之外，走在最后的凤转身把门合上，对几人指了指摆放在地的几张椅子。

“寒舍简陋，将就一下。”

她有种感觉，凤这句话似乎是对自己说的。

笑了笑，她出于本能打量起自己身处的环境。

不得不说，这座教堂用“简陋”来描述都是在美化它了，除了那座规模可观，保养良好的管风琴，这栋本该充满神圣气息的建筑物全身上下都透露出一股子颓败的味道。

凤一定不是一个虔诚的信徒，说不定神父打扮只是为了扮酷。

她偷偷瞄着凤包裹在禁欲系神父装中匀称高挑的身材。

但不知道为什么，这股子颓败里却蕴含着一种若隐若现的平静安宁的气息。

“孩子们呢？”

“都在房间里，今天华梨回基地了。”

凤和龙径直坐在了简陋的椅子上，回答北斗的是华莲。

她的目光在布满裂缝，掉了大半漆的墙壁上略过，很快发现了边上的一扇小门。

曾经不知从哪道听途说而来，被贬黜后的南之灵将改行做起了幼稚园院长，不管这个散步谣言的人出于什么心理才这样贬低凤，但她至少可以确定，凤确实如传闻中那样收养了很多孩子。

或许他真的是一个贯彻着“神爱世人”信念的教徒？

冷酷无情，杀人不眨眼，但是却收养战争遗孤，还有……

她看着正在对她招手的华莲。

还有和西之灵将的绯闻。

皇国军民的生活一直都很丰富多彩。

坐定之后，大家终于能好好地说上话了。

龙从走进教堂的那一刻起就在不断地摸着他的头巾，看起来很想把它扯掉。坐下之后没说两句话，他没忍住还是抓掉了那块几乎要闷死他的布，露出一张堪称精彩绝伦的脸。

传说中的四灵将们除了实力卓绝，外在美也是一等一的，看看北斗，华莲和凤就可见一斑。按理来说龙的长相也是绝不落下乘的，可是要从这张脸上看出“英俊”二字来，她真的有些有心无力。

“扑哧”，她一个没绷住喷笑而出。

龙顶着一脸的红色小疱疱，阴测测地龇牙。

“虽然我们约定好放你们这些学员一马，但是如果你恶意挑衅我的话，我也是会痛?下?杀?手的。”

在那四个加重音她赶忙捂紧了嘴巴，恨不能龙当这东西从来不存在于她的脸上一样。

其余三灵将见状毫不客气地笑了起来，即使是看上去非常冷淡的凤，此时也是一脸揶揄的微笑。

龙用非凡的意志力才压住了自己暴跳而起的冲动。

一番笑闹之后回归正题，正如龙所说，四灵将和其他的皇国守卫早在选拔开始前就接到了来自高层的命令，必须要恪尽职守，暴风般无情地对待这些被逼无奈冲着主塔而去的可怜学员。

但四灵将们天生反骨，从前五年前的华莲出逃事件，再到前阵子刚落幕的高宫铁兵事件都能清楚地看出这点。和平时期他们不能明面上和顶头上司对着干，私底下搞点小动作也不会有人能把他们怎么样

当然，这也可以理解为他们心地善良，不喜欢无谓的伤亡。

选拔开始后，四灵将就互相约好不杀这些学员，有脑子懂得躲开他们的他们不会追杀，不长眼直接撞上的顶多也是痛打一顿，挨得过的就放走，挨不过的，不好意思下次选拔继续努力。

“可是为什么要这么做？对于你们来说哦，我们是入侵者吧？”

龙嗤笑一声：“入侵者也分档次，你以为人人都是高宫铁兵那小子吗？哎呦！”

华莲从他的背后收回手，极为温柔地笑了一下。

“手下留情？不知道是哪个人把一个好好的学员打成高位截瘫的。”

“没办法，看到他那么废柴就忍不住想好好教训一顿……喂华莲，我们不是在说你那个徒弟吗？为什么要提别的人？”

她这才想起来，闻名遐想的高宫铁兵同志的师傅，似乎就是华莲。

如今高宫铁兵这个名字在机械皇国内可以说是如雷贯耳，不说他是目前机械皇帝座上宾高宫钢太郎的弟弟，只凭他当年主演“铁兵找哥哥”这部戏时，又是外挂又是外援打遍天下无敌手的壮举，就足以让所有人对他印象深刻了。

嗯，好在这小子品行端正，家风极好，不会爆出什么“我哥是钢太郎”的名言。

北斗温润的声音把她因为一句话而遨游天际的神思拉了回来。

“龙，这些学员和铁兵不一样，”他不疾不徐地对龙说道：“还有，你最好还是把头巾包回去，我不确定你脸上的到底是那种皮肤疾病，是否具有传染性。”

凤在此时淡然接口：“不要紧，我已经告诫过孩子们待在屋里不要出来了，不过预防万一，等一下还是麻烦你帮他们做一下检查，接种一些常见疫苗，这个人情就算我欠你的。”

“别这么较真，凤，大家都是朋友，一点小忙不用放在心上。过会儿我配一点消毒剂给你。”

“谢了。”

“喂！不要把我当瘟疫一样对待吧？都说了这只是水痘而已！”

华莲颇有大姐风范地把龙压回了座位上：“闭嘴，痘痘龙。”

“喂！”

她再次默默地别过头，捏住了嘴巴。

已经奔三年华却还会生水痘的灵将……

偶像一旦走下神坛，也不过是普通人而已。

短短十数分钟的时间里，她对四灵将的印象发生了翻天覆地的变化，这其中，龙脸上那斑斓的痘子可谓是劳苦功高。

北斗一边检查着龙的脸和四肢，一边把话题绕了回去：“铁兵毕竟是皇国之外的人，他闯入皇国的目的是救他的哥哥，结果对皇国没有什么贡献，而过程却对皇国造成了莫大的损失，所以他是真正的入侵者。”

他顿了顿，加了一句：“当然，当时我们的行为也可以算得上是入侵。”

她点点头，又摇摇头：“抱歉，我对那时候的事情没有很深的了解。”

“因为皇国已经禁止再对这件事情进行追究了。”

北斗点点头，同意了凤的说法：“和高宫铁兵不一样，你们是皇国内部的人，你们的成长对皇国有利无坏。事实上，现在化干戈为玉帛的结果比我们想象中的都要好。正因为这样，皇国才能重新思考未来发展的方向。”

“你指的……是我们？”

“不只是你们，而是高材学院，还有皇国的新生力。”

众所周知，高材学院建立的时候就是以一种“打败菁英，一统皇国教育界”的高调姿态出场，这样一个毫无势力背景，连校址都离皇国核心十万八千里远的小学院，当然不能和历史悠久的菁英学院相提并论，很多人并没有把它当做一回事。

但鲜少有人知道，高材学院的建立实际上有着皇国高层的大力支持。

机械皇国封闭了数百年，科技高度发达，整体的发展却并不协调，从社会生活到经济发展都处在战争的阴影之下，不能算做是一个健康常态的社会，因为它本身的存在实质上是为了拉法尔，或者说是为了机械皇帝那愤世嫉俗不容于世的伟大抱负。

因此，专门为皇国培养精英人才的菁英学院，为此而塑造出来的人才受到了很大的局限，优胜劣汰并且过于严苛的甄选条件，让皇国整体的实力呈现出不平衡的状态。

然而高宫铁兵的到来打破了皇国坚固的外壳，引起的连锁反应摧毁了很多人对皇国自小的信念，却也让皇国反思起自己的发展模式，甚至有着和外界开始接触的打算。

“这一点也是我们根据阿拉密斯少将的口风推测出来的。本不应该告诉你们这些学员。”

她想了想，问：“你是想说，高材学院担任了为皇国的新发展探路的重任吗？”

“就是如此。”

她突然感觉压力好大。


	11. Chapter 11

被誉为皇国新生力，肩负探索机械皇国未来发展道路重任的高才学院新生之一的【哔哔——】同学，在与皇国四灵将一番简短的会晤之后，呈死鱼状瘫在教堂晒不到太阳的一角。

日头渐西，B'T皮卡丘依然与它的前辈们翱翔天际乐不思蜀，身后的教堂里，北斗正热火朝天地给孩子们做着检查。

不幸中的万幸，龙经过北斗一番抽血采样的折腾，最终被确诊为丘疹性荨麻疹。

这是与水痘极为神似的一种皮肤病症，不同的在于它没有传染性，龙前些日子不知道吃了什么碰了什么，种下过敏的种子，到凤的教堂后恰好爆发而出，当时险些没让凤举着弓赶出教堂。

虽然确定不是水痘，但很可惜，和水痘一样，丘疹性荨麻疹的病号也是以“婴幼儿”为主。

这三个平凡的字眼平凡地从北斗口中说出时，不知怎地却加成了倍数的杀伤力，直指龙那千锤百炼的心。

而她毫不客气的大笑令这支名为“婴幼儿”的箭成功戳穿了龙的胸膛，“痘痘龙”瞬间进化为“爆炸龙”。

“不给你点颜色瞧瞧，你不知道花儿为什么别样红！”

彼时，她用手指推开指在鼻尖的锐利枪头，露出一个有些讨好的笑容，说出的话却给一种名叫“找死”的行径身先士卒地做着典范。

“对不起，我不是植物学家，真不知道花儿为什么不能是黄的白的粉的，非得是红的不可。”

结果自然的，她被龙好好地修理了一顿，亲身体验了一把灵将之所以能够为灵将的实力。多亏龙的B'T雷童和自家不成器的皮卡丘护航去了，不然她就不是变成死鱼状，而是渔网状了。

旁观全场的其余三灵将们没有一个对她伸出爱与和平的援助之手，凤从头到尾只说了一句话：“请不要破坏公物”，让他俩的战场转到教堂之外，华莲兴致勃勃地蹲在一边，她狼狈地躲避着龙的长枪时还得接受华莲各种反攻建议的干扰。

至于北斗，他什么也没说，看都不看他们一眼，直接让凤把孩子们叫出来悬壶济世去了。

她有理由相信，这位一路上被她多次敲竹竿的北之灵将，一定很乐意看到她被龙扁成一条死鱼干。

“你的底子不错，之前是哪个部门的？”

华莲在她的身边坐下，递给她一个小瓶子。

她端坐起来：“见笑，留加旺预备队。谢谢，这是药酒？”

“嗯，虽然MAX可以让你很快痊愈，但我觉得伤痕这种东西，让它慢慢地恢复，留下一些印记也不错。身体一旦记住了这种感觉，下一次或许就能避免。伤痕是勋章什么的……呵，以前似乎听谁说起过呢。”

华莲爽朗的笑容像充气筒一样瞬间让她充满了精神。

“伤痕是勋章？这句话我喜欢，一定是一位伟大的哲人说的！受教了。这次是我技不如人，下一次……”她顿了顿，还是鼓起勇气说道：“华莲大人，下一次，希望能够和你一战。”

这是她见到这位女性灵将的第一眼起，就一直不断涌起的冲动。

然而经过和龙的一番打斗，虽然双方都不算尽了全力，但她还是清楚地看到了自己和灵将的差距。

现在的她还没有挑战华莲的资格，但以后，总有一天，她能够和他们站到一样的高度。

无关乎皇国的未来，仕途的发展，甚至于名声、荣誉这些虚假的东西，她就想这么做而已。

华莲眯着眼睛笑起来，抬手摸了摸她的脑袋：“没有问题，我期待那一天的到来。你的战斗意识比我见过的很多正规留加旺都强很多，经验也不差，最重要的是，你没有过分地依赖你的B'T，这很好。主人应该和B'T共同作战，而不是把所有的责任都压在B'T的身上。”

她沉默了一会儿，无意识地把玩着手中的瓶子。

半晌，才说道：“北斗大人也说过相似的话呢……要信赖B'T，相信自己能够走得很远……大概是我习惯一个人战斗了吧，一直以来都觉得所有的战斗，归根结底到最后都是人在战斗，武器再强，B'T的功能再齐全，终究不是我自己，世界是一个圆，科技走得再远，也总是会有回到原点，必须亲自上阵肉搏的时候。”

就像之前和巴尔萨克的战斗，B'T沙班纳超越她的皮卡丘许多，尽管和皮卡丘配合得不错，最后她却还是凭着自己的能力战胜了他。

如果巴尔萨克的个人战斗力不是那么逊的话，死的一定是她。

纤细的手掌在头顶拍了拍，她突然想起来华莲有个妹妹和自己年纪相仿，似乎就在留加旺部队。

或许是以前见过的哪位前辈吧，她不小心又回忆起了那因为名字而被开除的黑历史。

“我理解你，刚和X搭档的时候，我们为了磨合也花了不少的时间。相信自己没有错，但B'T是伙伴，是战友，是兄弟，信任他们和信任自己是不一样的，如果你做不到这点的话，单兵作战能力再强也只是一个二流的战士。”

“我明白……”

“别气馁，一切都会好起来的，相信我。”

“嗯。”

华莲是全皇国最好的知心姐姐！她感慨着，骤然有种拨开云雾见太阳的感觉。

心思回到手上的药酒上，她好奇地拔开瓶塞闻了闻。

当然，她不是药剂师，闻不出什么所以然来。

心想能让西之灵将带在身边的东西应该也是好货，出于某些不可言说，归结起来不想在偶像面前掉价的缘由，她装模做样地说：“好东西。”

华莲竖起大拇指向后一指：“当然，北斗出品，必属精品。”

一个声音紧随而至：“【哔哔——】小姐，我们可以出发了。”

她那在华莲的抚慰之下幸福感破表的小心灵，瞬间风起云涌肃杀无比。

中途拐了弯的选拔之旅回归正轨，北斗尽职尽责地给幼儿病患者龙治疗完毕，检查了所有在教堂的孩子的身体状况，按凤的要求给他们注射了常见疫苗，还留下了一些常备药物。

一切都是免费的，北斗在这个时候显得格外地符合白衣天使这个比喻。

但她立刻醒悟自己绝对是被风沙迷了眼。

经过北斗多次明里暗里强调她的名字被屏蔽这直指她痛处的事儿之后，北之灵将君子如玉的形象已经彻底被反过来的“腹黑”二字占据了整个版面，她深切地怀疑着皇国的敏感词系统设计是不是也有北斗的一份“功劳”在里头。

“【哔哔——】”

屏蔽音再次响起，某人对于这样的作弄似乎乐此不疲：“皮卡丘回来了，它飞得不错，我想你或许可以和它的新功能磨合一下。”

“北斗大人……请问你到底有多恨我？”

“嗯？”

北斗一脸的纯洁无辜，满脸写着“你在说什么啊我不明白不明白呦~~~”，但她一眯火眼金睛，透过现象就看到了“啊哈哈哈你活该你活该”的本质。

“……”

这个睚眦必报的小人！

被飞向天边，在多达两个章节的剧情中只能侧面出场的皮卡丘回归后，摇着闪电型的大尾巴屁颠屁颠地低空飞行到她和北斗面前，平稳地绕着他们转了两圈，落地蹭到了她身边。

“Master！我会飞了皮卡皮！他们好厉害皮卡！据点的守卫都不敢拦我们的皮卡！”

皮卡丘口中厉害的“他们”各自奔回了自家主人的身边，华莲和龙见天色不早纷纷告别，龙坐在雷童背上格外拉风地拔地而起，附赠她一个挑衅又鄙视的小眼神。

凤一贯地冷艳高贵……不是，是冷漠高雅，冲她和北斗点点头就转身回教堂，关门送客。

看来看去，四灵将中最好的人还是华莲和凤大人了。

好人长命，她衷心地祝福他们幸福一生白头偕老！

……咳……

无视龙，她挥手和华莲作别，然后一指头戳上皮卡丘的脑袋：“不要得意忘形了！狐假虎威不是真本事！”

“呵呵。”

北斗清淡的笑声恰到好处地对她表示了赞同和反讽。

“哼！”


	12. Chapter 12

兄台，今天实乃大凶之日，你印堂发黑，恐有血光之灾，不宜出行哦~~~

屁话！

——成真了……

“呦！欧吉桑！”

“……"

青天大白日，阳光太晃眼，巴尔萨克揉揉眼睛，不得不面对现实后，一股诈尸般的黑气顿时席卷了他的面部领域。

“北、北……排……啊啊啊排骨！！！你看你带了个什么东西回来！！！”

“吵死啦欧吉桑，你又不是男高音。”

她险些被这噪声攻击掀下皮卡丘，转头恶人先告状：“北斗大人，他说你和马克斯是东西。”

北斗露出一个堪称灿烂的笑容，沙漠干燥灼热的风突然变得阴气袭人，巴尔萨克漂亮的络腮胡经不住颤了颤。

自从上次北斗见死不救害他“被死亡”之后，这位面慈心狠的医生就给他的心灵留下了极为深刻的阴影。

每次都是躺着也中枪，以往一年都碰不上几个入侵者，好不容易来了的本以为能大展拳脚，结果一个两个都是瘟神！

比如说上次那个愣头青高宫铁兵，再比如说现在这个有名字没RP的排骨女！

驻守皇国十数载，恪尽职守爱岗敬业无私奉献，用生命在战斗力求拒敌于基地千里之外，但为什么……

为什么倒血霉的都是他巴尔萨克？！

到底哪个环节出错了？！

然而面对大名鼎鼎，早已被他奉做凶神的北之灵将，以及那边那个狐假虎威的排骨女，巴尔萨克实在敢怒不敢言，他只能惊恐地看着北斗大马金刀立于皇国最大的B'T头上，对他纯良一笑，然后转头对着半空中说道：

“没关系，反正你不是。”

“皮卡~~~”

“闭嘴！”

机械皇国的科技水平起码超出世界平均水平数百年，所以在体型上显得有些浓缩才是精华。

它的幅员不算太辽阔，以基地主塔为核心大致呈圆形，半径两千公里左右，以B'T的速度直线飞行只需要十分钟。

是的，十分钟，这短短的十分钟，她却用了十多天。

不算皮卡丘进化前的行动力所带来的局限和地面行动的阻力，要知道即使是当年某国号称全世界最快的高铁侠也只堪堪达到亚音速，还得随着地形变化而受到各种加速阻碍，远不及飞机等高空交通工具那么所向睥睨。

中途为了躲避各个大小守卫，偶尔遭遇或秒杀或苦战都用了不少时间。

其中最耗费时间精力的就是找食物和休息，所以直线速度毕竟只在理想中，现实往往不尽人意，目前除了高宫铁兵在传说中过五关斩六将，一路直行，也只见四灵将有这无人可当的霸气了。

挥别被吓惨了的巴尔萨克，她继续跟着马克斯向基地飞去。

“皮卡丘，帮我记住，以后再见到巴尔萨克要请他喝酒。”

“为什么皮卡？，Master，你不是说，我们应该继续记恨他和沙班纳打伤我们的仇吗？”

她一巴掌拍得皮卡丘脑袋“咚”地一响，也不知道里面的程序有没有紊乱。

“傻瓜，他可是我的福星。”

没有遇到巴尔萨克她也碰不上北斗，虽说两者间的关系不怎么直接，但总归能够得上间接。

而敲诈北斗，绝对是她在这次选拔中做出的最英明的决定。

尽管也因为多次敲竹竿的不良行径，北斗委婉地扼杀了让她搭马克斯顺风车的打算，但增加了飞行系统的皮卡丘如今足以跻身皇国二流B'T之列，高级B'T的十分钟它做不到，二十分钟还是勉强可以的。

何况北斗并不真的那么没心没肺，马克斯一直保持着和皮卡丘相当的飞行速度，对它可谓照顾有加。

北斗当时不仅修复了皮卡丘的零部件，给它增添了飞行系统，更分外体贴地升级了皮卡丘的防护罩和通讯系统，着实令她感动万分，一时忘记了北斗老是【哔哔——】【哔哔——】叫她的小小报复。

她现在终于能理解当初高宫铁兵为什么能成功了，运气远比实力重要，四灵将们实乃世间最好的外援！

热血的冒险之旅果然只有遇到这样的好人才能顺利进行！

仰望着马克斯那号称皇国最大的身躯，她深觉得自己和皮卡丘就是那沧海一粟，没这么个倚仗就被不知被风浪卷到哪去了。

“北斗大人，你真是好人！”

她让皮卡丘飞到了马克斯下方的阴影里躲避烈日，通过联络器向北斗毫不客气地发着好人卡。

那边沉默了一会儿，北斗的声音才透过联络器传来。

“谢谢。”

联络器升级之后清亮了许多，几乎完整地还原了北斗的嗓音，虽然带着电子处理后特有的质感，却让她的眼前几乎立刻映出北斗那总是处变不惊的神情。

还挺帅的。

距离开巴尔萨克据点十分钟后，以白色为主色调的基地浩然正气地闯入二人二B'T的视野，主塔犹如一个高耸的道标，提醒着来者机械皇国那不容侵犯的威严。

“皮卡丘，探测一下基地的防护罩。”

“皮卡~~~”

皮卡丘脸颊边上两颗红彤彤的腮红被两个探测器取代，萌感瞬间被一种诡异的猥琐气息所取代。

她捂脸叹息。

“……北斗大人……你果然还是恨着我的……”

“别这么说，我可是好人。”

北斗的声音幽幽地传来，她默默转头看看已经爬到马克斯头部的北斗，再默默地回头，以手搭棚做眺望远方状。

说起来，人分三六九等，连B'T也是等级制的，自己十多天的辛苦居然短短二十分钟就可以解决。

也不知道有多少同学在她的前面，是不是已经有人合格。

想到这些她就有些紧张。

趁着皮卡丘探测的空隙，她托着下巴仔细想了想。

实际上，她耽搁的时间并不算多，哪怕真的有人进度比她快，也绝不会快到哪里去。

而且下一阶段任务还没解码，就前阶段能调动全皇国守卫配合的变态程度来看，想来接下去的任务也不会简单。

她还有机会。

“怎么样，皮卡丘？”

探测器缩回脸颊，皮卡丘又恢复了萌萌的模样：“皮卡~没有探测到防护网的反应皮卡~”

“怎么会？不会是你的雷达又出问题了吧？”

“不，皮卡丘的探测结果没有错，防护罩确实没有启动。”

她惊讶地看向一边似乎毫不意外的北斗：“北斗大人？这是怎么回事？”

北斗从兜里掏出一把手术刀丢了下去，毫无阻碍地落入了基地内部。

她默然看着北斗的口袋许久，心想，北斗大人您没事老揣把刀在怀里是想干嘛？！

这时候，下方传来一声微弱的“哎呦”，也不知道砸到了哪个无辜的花花草草。

真是个祸害。

“还记得我们的推测吗？基地防护罩的防御力是绝对的，如果让学员们自己突破，不外乎两个下场：死或者放弃。这样的结果与选拔的初衷相违背，让你们在这里打道回府显然没有任何意义。”

她摸摸下巴：“原来如此，嗯，上面挺照顾我们这些学员的嘛！”

亏她一直觉得上面是闲极无聊想要玩死他们这些人，原来冤枉人了。

“话可别说的太早。”

“嗯？”

北斗投来意味深长，好像又带着怜悯的一瞥，让她全身鸡皮疙瘩都站了起来。

“Master，第二阶段任务解密了皮卡~”

一封文件从皮卡丘的系统屏幕上弹出，电子合成的女声平板地将内容昭告天下。

【高才学院第一届新生选拔第二阶段任务如下：

获得娜夏大人亲笔签名的小王子限量版读本。

祝各位好运。】

她抽搐着嘴角，顿时明白了北斗的意思。


	13. Chapter 13

【祝你好运】

阿门，天国之路已为你开启，快来响应主的宠召吧……

“啊啊啊这不是等于让我们去送死吗？！”

她转瞬间抓狂，恨不能聋了耳朵没听见这坑爹的任务播报。

皇国皆知米夏大人是个没前途的死妹控，向娜夏大人要签名版？她是活腻了还是不想活了还是想不活？

或者高材学院的领导是脑子进水了还是长坑了还是被虫蛀了？

好吧，说不定米夏大人这次为了他们高才学院真的做出了如此重大牺牲，那么《小王子》读本是个怎么回事？

她要上哪里去弄这劳什子的《小王子》读本？

何况基地她并不熟悉，只有作为留加旺预备队的时候偶尔来过几次，也是随着上级走，丝毫不敢妄动。

这对她来说就是个陌生的世界,要是不小心闯到什么禁地被处理了怎么办？

各种恐怖的联想瞬间占领了她的大脑。

一旁的北斗同样听见了任务的内容，笑了笑，嘴角略微抽搐。

怎么想……这样的内容都不可能通过米夏大人那关吧？瞒着米夏大人先斩后奏，也不知道是高材学院哪个天才想出来的主意。

要知道，米夏大人一旦震怒，全国上下可都没有好日子过。

真是害人不浅。

“那么，接下来，你打算怎么办？”

她双手一摊，自暴自弃道：“还能怎么办？都走到这里了，也只能硬着头皮上了，是吧皮卡丘。”

皮卡丘对主人的痛苦丝毫无感，甜蜜地点头：“是的~~皮卡~~~”

北斗毫不意外会得到这样的答案。

他沉默地望着白茫茫一片看不到尽头的基地，曾经这里头不知道藏着多少凶险。

将近一年前那次大乱之后，基地被各种战斗，以及最后的横空出世的拉法尔损毁大半，那时候满目疮痍的模样，让他这个始作俑者之一都不忍多看。

还好现在一切都恢复如初。

不，应该说比以往更好了。

六年前华莲亲手种下，五年后由高宫铁兵所带来的光，破除了深埋在皇国最深处的黑暗，连机械皇帝那顽固不化，五百年来不容于世以至于险些毁了全世界的脑袋，都变得阳光起来。

现在看来，过往一切都变得如梦似幻般不真切。

当时几近瘫痪的基地，经过半年的抢修已然焕然一新，犹如昭示着皇国新时代的序幕。

这样真的，太好了。

“北斗大人？”

她疑惑地看着因为一句话额陷入到一种名为“忆往昔”状态中的北斗。

北斗收回目光，却没有立刻回答她，而是对马克斯说道：“马克斯，联络主塔，就说我们回来述职。”

“北斗大人，这……”

“没关系，通报吧，我们四灵将向来不守规矩，想必阿拉密斯大人也已经习惯了。”

“是。”

然后他才对她说道：“对了，我知道基地里有一个不错的书店，虽然店主有些奇怪，但那里应该会有《小王子》读本。”

毕竟那可是娜夏大人最喜欢的书。

这回不仅马克斯，她也惊讶了。

“北斗大人，我其实很早就想问了……”

“什么？”

“马克斯当时撞飞我和皮卡丘的事情已经两清了，后面的你也知道是我在得寸进尺敲竹竿……你们完全可以丢下我们不管的，为什么……为什么一直要这么，额，迁就我们？”

为她的B'T升级，让她认识传说中的四灵将，给她和皮卡丘一个长见识的机会，还一路陪着她到基地，现在更打算帮她完成第二阶段任务……

这到底是怎么回事？

她不后悔敲诈他，利用他，但依旧对此诚惶诚恐，尤其当北斗贵为灵将却这么任劳任怨的时候，她觉得北斗并不能算是一个古道热肠的人，虽然表面看起来温温和和的，其实内里有点凉。

北斗回给她一个“算你识相”的眼神，接着让马克斯向基地内部前进。

“边走边说吧，一直停在这里会招来巡逻的。”

“哦，好的。”

“实际上，我们私下里开了一个局。”北斗微微一笑，略显调皮：“在你不知道的时候。”

“局？赌局？”

“对。”

她闻言诧异地看向北斗，后者一派悠闲地坐在马克斯头上，显得她和皮卡丘分外渺茫。

这副架势很快即迎来基地的热烈响应，立刻就有两个小队八驾留加旺迎了上来。

前头四灵兽陪同的经历并没有锻炼好皮卡丘的老鼠胆，没见过这阵仗的它顿时不知道如何是好。

“皮卡皮！Master，北斗大人，怎么办？”

回答它的居然是一直不怎么说话的马克斯：“别怕，有北斗大人在，他们不会为难我们的。”

北斗接口：“而且你们是学员，全皇国的守卫都为了你们的选拔而接到配合的命令，没理由在这里把你们拦下来。这只是照章办事的惯例而已。”

果然，那两队留加旺只是简单地向北斗询问了几句便放行，态度毕恭毕敬，显然震慑于北之灵将的威名和北之灵兽的体积。

他们对她和皮卡丘倒是理都没理，只有一个身形较为娇小的留加旺，在没人注意的时候，不经意般冲她比了个“加油”的手势。

“？”

“那是华梨，华莲的妹妹。应该是你还在预备队时的前辈吧？”

“哦，是她。嗯，华梨是很好的前辈，原来是华莲大人的妹妹，我说怎么一见到华莲大人，就觉得那么眼熟呢！”

目送八驾留加旺浩浩荡荡飞远，北斗挥手示意继续前进。

“好了，接下去不会再有问题了，走吧。”

她乖乖跟上：“北斗大人，你还没说赌局是怎么回事。”

君子不近赌，四灵将们真是太不君子了！

北斗挑起一边眉毛，这样张扬的神情在她的印象里，似乎很少出现在北斗的脸上。

“简而言之，就是一个关于你能否顺利通过选拔的赌。龙是发起人。”

她撇嘴：“东之灵将大人一定赌我通过不了吧？红果果的诅咒这是！”

北斗失笑：“人争一口气，他也是一个好面子的人。我和华莲押你会通过，凤是庄家。”

“所以北斗大人，你现在对我伸出援手的行为可以算作暗箱操作吗？”

北斗耸肩，不置可否。

他是闲的慌了，但也的确想看看，这些被寄予厚望的人，究竟能够走到什么地步。

两人的目的地是隐藏在基地一角的小丑书店，大约在基地的内围区域，人口较为繁荣。

北斗让马克斯带着皮卡丘留在专门供大型B'T停留的地方，自己带着她穿过大街小巷。

她左右张望，一脸乡巴佬进城的模样。

基地那分外钢筋铁骨的外表下居然也暗藏着不少生活化的设施，饭馆，酒吧，咖啡厅，甚至还有花店礼品店。

一路上，她总能看到各式各样或穿军装或穿白大褂的人悠闲地走在路上，互相点头致意，然后各自钻进街边的饭馆小店。

还有不少穿着超短裙军服的大胸妹子，公然挽着男人的手压马路，风起不可谓不开放。

像四灵将这样能自己想穿什么就穿什么的倒是不多，级别高了就喜欢特立独行，也不知道窝在哪个角落里。

她这一身高才学院的校服引起不少或明或暗的侧目，有些夹枪带棒，让她脸上一阵刺痛。

她毫不客气地一一回敬。

“怎么？”

“好像是菁英学院的人，整天鼻孔朝天尾巴翘的老高。”

北斗想了想，说：“我也是菁英学院毕业的，以前好像不会这样。”

“……”

她顿时冷汗直流，果然背后不能说人。

“开个玩笑而已。怎么样，看到这样的基地，觉得如何？”

从北斗那充满腹黑质感的玩笑中挣扎而出，她偏头想了想，满脑袋黑线地回答道：“……好可怕。”

这三个字是她唯一能想到的形容。

——机械皇国居然变正常了，这真是太恐怖了！


	14. Chapter 14

说话间，两人走到了小丑书店所在的角落，它处在一个离主塔相当不遥远的位置，几乎可以称得上毗邻主塔，天子脚下。

“小丑书店，闻名不如见面……”

店门前，北斗伫足如是感慨着，那语气也不知是叹息还是无奈。

她闻言立刻递送出了恭敬的目光，可惜并没有收到良好的回馈。

书店的门面不大，外墙很素净，没什么花里胡哨的宣传，衬得那个亮点格外的分明，只消一眼就明明白白.

——顶头的招牌上,一个画得阴气十足的小丑正对着她阴测测地咧嘴，直笑得她周身陡然一寒。

知道的当你恶趣味，不知道的还当这是阴曹地府的售票口呢！

北斗短暂地感慨完就迈步向里走去，义无反顾的身姿在她眼中分外的高大。

不知怎么的，她觉得北斗那裹在白大褂下的紧身衣里的瘦胳膊瘦腿，平白生出了令人安心的可靠颜色。

哦！这一定都是错觉！

她跟在北斗的身后走进书店，正遇上里头一个男人往外走来。

那个男人低着头，全身充满了一股子绝望的气息，周围的空气阴郁得可以拧出水来。

他走得跌跌撞撞，不负众望地在擦肩的一刻撞在了北斗身上，北斗这人看着文静瘦弱，体格倒是不赖，男人一下子跌坐在书店的阴影里。

里头看着比外头还要阴森。

“啊……对不起……”

男人发出微弱的道歉，配上这书店的氛围简直就像从地底下飘上人间的一只衰鬼。

北斗淡淡地回着“没关系”，对他伸出了手，她赶紧走到另一边，一起将这位绝望先生拉了起来。

男人站起后,一脚从阴影中踏进了靠近店门口的光亮里，她一愣：“诶，你不是？”

“嗯……嗯？你是……22号的那个排骨？”

“谁是排骨！你这个给秃毛孔雀下跪的怂货！”

“怎么这么说嘛呜呜呜……”

提起伤心事儿，男人不禁流下了宽粉泪，这模样正是选拔一开始，在她和皮卡丘旁边的那只冷艳高贵的孔雀B'T的没用主人，18号。

北斗在扶起了18号之后就放开了手，这时候自顾自走进充满黑暗的书店深处。

要说这次选拔那也是各方人才云集，为了争那15个名额所有人都手段尽出各显神通。

不过这世事总是有得有失旦夕祸福，有些人死在了沙漠里，或者遇上了心狠手辣的守卫而挂点，只是被四灵将痛打一顿的都属于上辈子积德。

这18号就属于上辈子积善成德的一类，一路上除了远远地和赶路中的西之灵将华莲对了个眼外，居然顺顺当当地绕过了各家守卫到达基地，这其中他那除了气场看起来没半点靠谱的B'T功居首位。

“安娜虽然脾气那什么了点，性能还是不错的，攻击力不高但是侦查能力很强。说起来，我们这些人的B'T似乎都存在这样的情况，看着像垃圾，但都有一两个比较拿得出手的功能。”

“或许吧。”

她想起了皮卡丘的陆行速度和十万伏特，不置可否地耸了耸肩。

经过北斗的改造，皮卡丘可不是以前那个没用的大黄萌老鼠了。

“别说那些有用没用的了，既然你会出现在这里，应该也是为了娜夏大人的小王子读本吧？我们的第二阶段任务应该都一样才对。”

一句话，让18号刚刚恢复正常的脸色瞬间如丧考妣。

“是一样没错……我问过好多人，都说整个基地只有这家书店有小王子读本，据说是店主一人垄断……真是变态……好不容易找到这里，虽然我身上没什么钱但可以赊账啊，谁知道那个店主居然说什么‘怎么可以用金钱的臭味玷污全世界最高贵的娜夏大人最喜欢的著作’，非给我出了一个难题！”

18号从口袋里掏出一个玻璃瓶子，激动地举到她的眼前：“你知道他让我干什么吗？他让我去找虎克船长要B'T库鲁比的胃液！”

“……哈？库鲁比不是那个沙虫吗？”

“没错！就是它！那吃货全身上下从里到外除了个壳子就都是强酸，我要是真进去一个水漂就化成青烟了！安娜根本一点防御力都没有，这不是让我去送死吗？！”

“……”

她默了一会儿，抬手搭上18号的肩膀，体贴地拍了拍，沉痛道：“共勉，节哀！”

“啊啊啊啊太令人绝望了！！”

绝望先生再度附体的18号宣告崩溃，化作一阵烟尘掩面泪奔而去。

她望着店内深沉的黑暗，不由自主地吞了口唾沫。

“北斗大人……”

“在这里，过来吧。贾古拉，可以把灯打开吗？”

“呵呵呵~~~当然可以~~~~”

话音未落，白炽灯的暗光慢悠悠地向她游来，微弱得甚至不足以令她的瞳孔经过一个适应的过程。

灯管噼里啪啦地响着，就像上个世纪的废品遗留，忽闪忽灭，店主贾古拉戴着小丑面具在那下面裂开了血盆大口。

……你这灯还不如不开呢！

她在心中失意体前屈。

小心翼翼地走到北斗身边，这时候三人正好都没说话，她微弱的脚步声停下后，店里寂静非常，也就让她毫无阻碍地听清了北斗那细微而平稳的呼吸声。

心里骤然就安定了下来，这情形一路上三番屡次地出现，说不出兆头是好是坏，但她的恐惧确实减弱了许多。

一旦消除了不安，也就有了更多的精力去观察周围，她借着北斗给的胆子打量起了眼前的店主贾古拉。

这个人她是听说过的，但也仅限于听说而已，贾古拉在皇国并没有什么显赫的战功或者威名，但胜在贴近领导，实权很大，据说在高宫铁兵之乱的时候还擅自处理过七魔将。

这绝对是一个狠角儿，但出乎意料地忠心护主，对娜夏大人的爱护都快直接和米夏大人公开叫板了。

皇国从来不缺传奇，贾古拉算是一个另类的典范，这个男人在战后居然就这么大隐于市开起了书店，人生真是玄妙又无常。

在她扫描贾古拉的时候，贾古拉也在毫不客气地打量着她，借着脸上厚厚的面具，那架势颇为的肆无忌惮。

“呵呵呵呵~~~~北斗大人，这个学员身上莫非有什么不为人知的隐秘吗？需要劳动您的大驾亲自护送。”

贾古拉的语气中充满了恶毒的好奇.

人说装久了就会成真，贾古拉这习惯估计是一辈子都改不掉了。

——除非面对娜夏大人。

心里稍加补充，北斗微微一抬眼，就看到她随着贾古拉阴阳怪气的腔调浑身打了个颤。

再会敲竹竿也难掩年纪小没见过大世面的事实，北斗深知这家伙欺善怕恶的本性，和贾古拉这种段数的差了不是一星半点。

顿了顿，北斗收回了本想说的话，直接对贾古拉道：“既然你知道她是学员，那么也应该明白，我们的目标是你这里的《小王子》读本。”

“我们”二字令她微微愣神，贾古拉又是“呵呵呵呵~~”一阵阴笑，她不得不怀疑这是不是小丑先生的口头禅。

暗地里摸了摸胳膊，她悄悄挪到了北斗的肩膀后头，仗着身材矮小来躲避贾古拉的视线。

趋利避害贪生怕死是她的引以为豪的优点，这种超出常理的存在绝对是她避之不及的，只有北斗大人的这般灵将气场才能有效避邪。

好在贾古拉不知是不是看在北斗的面子上有所收敛，并没有对她多加为难。

一手抚上自己的面具，小丑先生边笑边说:“《小王子》读本？当然当然！我贾古拉可是不会违反上级的命令啦！不过嘛，看到刚才出去的那个人你们也该知道天下没有白得的午餐，小丑书店的主人是小丑贾古拉，小丑的作风可就是不按常理出牌……”

“那么你的要求是什么？”

北斗冷淡地打断了贾古拉荡漾的长篇大论，贾古拉难得噎了一下。

没办法，他只是个大内总管，名义上还是得以北斗这种大官为尊。

“好吧……”贾古拉失落地从身边的黑暗里摸出一个，抽奖箱？

“过来吧那个骨瘦如柴的小姑娘，看看你的手气如何。”

她征询地看向北斗，北斗点头，她才伸出手，慢慢地探入箱子口。

里面会有什么稀奇古怪的东西？毒蛇？蝎子？老鼠？趁人不备一口咬上然后致命？

事实证明是她想太多了，抽奖箱里毫无新意地躺着小半箱的纸团，由此可见目前为止到达基地找到书店的人并不多。

她胡乱地在箱子里搅了搅，贾古拉依然阴险地笑着，北斗安慰道：“不要太担心，别忘了我和你说过的话。”

虽然“学员很重要皇国不会太为难”的推测已经在第二阶段任务解密的时候被证明不大靠谱，但她已经有点习惯了相信北斗，点点头，抓住一个纸团就抽回手。

“……”

但看着手上展开的纸条，她觉得即使是科学的预测，也难免有打滑的时候。


	15. Chapter 15

有时候运气这种东西就像上世纪的电脑系统，虽然顽强地一路跟着你，但是不是挂了个机也不是它故意。

世界总是公平的，幸和不幸对半而立，此消彼长，今天走好运，明天就合该倒霉些。

「不要悲伤，不要心急，快乐的日子终会来临。」

有期待才有动力，想往光明才会有冲破黑暗的勇气。

即使偶尔超出了承受的范围，唯一能做的，大概也就是干笑两声，硬着头皮接受了吧。

“呵呵……”

北斗一直站在她的身边等待她做完心理建设，直到这犹如回光返照的一声干笑传来，才知道这家伙已经魂魄出窍，考虑到这个虽然贪生怕死但其实还算坚韧的家伙的抗打击程度，他感到有些好奇，伸出两只白净的手指，在她眼前慢悠悠晃过，抽走了那张纸条。

纸是很常见的打印用纸，厚薄适中，再生纸特有的略微粗糙的触感让北斗想起小时候读的书，白纸黑字，没什么玄机。

北斗借着闪烁的白炽灯看清了那行苍劲有力的字，上书：

【请用七魔将的亲笔签名交换《小王子》读本。

友情提示：伪造者取消选拔资格，修罗地狱无偿服务六个月，皇国建设欢迎您】

“……”

嘴角又不可抑制地抽搐了起来，为任务的变态程度，也为了纸条上整个句子透出来的欠扁的气息，这让北斗忍不住多看了贾古拉两眼。

还以为这个男人战后变得正常了一点，没想到实在是低估他了。

只可惜了那手好字……

机械皇国变得正常时的可怕正在于此。

以前不正常的时候，大家都紧绷着神经做着自己的本职工作，生怕一个做不好被消失。现在和平时期一到来，个个都苦役十年解放了似的，变着法儿的折腾空闲时间。

高材学院的学生们一个不小心，就成了这些吃饱撑的没事干的人手下华丽丽的炮灰。

直到被北斗推出书店，她的眼前依然回放着北斗那两根手指头。

——不愧是医生的手，白白净净还嫩生生的，骨节的形状也很好看，不像自己的两只鸡爪，不仅伤痕遍布饱经沧桑，还变形……

“【哔哔——】，回神了。”

“嗯，嗯？”

北斗难得叹了一口气，将写着任务的纸条塞进她手里：“有胆子敲诈我，却没有胆子向七魔将要个签名吗？”

“哈……哈哈……北斗大人你真是会说笑……”

狠狠地把不小心苏醒的女性意识按回去睡回笼觉，她干笑两声，实在不好意思告诉他，刚才的出神只是因为被一个男人的手居然比自己好看的认知打击到了而已。

当然，向七魔将要签名版这种事情也是很打击人的……

北斗习惯性地根据她脸上讪讪的神情肯定了自己的猜测。

虽然他们四灵将一直被喻为传说，看似享负盛名，但真正令人忌惮的却一直是从来见首不见尾的，连传说都没个确切的七魔将。

并且从地位上来说，不算如阿拉密斯大人那样任职主塔的行政人员，直属米夏大人，更接近皇国权力中心的七魔将，确实要比周边的其他守卫都来得重要。

他们没有自己的据点，行踪成迷，一旦从阴影中现身，任何地方都可以成为他们的战场，任何据点的守卫都要为他们让位。

其实对于七魔将她并没有非常深的认识，传说二字往往代表了华丽的表象和叵测的真相。

但从北斗凝重的神情上她还是感觉到了北斗对七魔将的忌惮。

不可思议。

大概是她的惊诧太过明显，北斗扫了她两眼，并且神奇地再次读懂了她的表情。

“你觉得我们四灵将天生就是天不怕地不怕吗？”

她点点头，天生没有，后天也必然造就。

北斗突然笑了：“当然事实也是如此，只不过，自信不等于狂妄自大，身为一个战士，谨小慎微是必要的。”

她突然觉得，这样的北斗，狂妄自大点也没什么。

那种属于强者特有的光芒，根本无法内敛。

定下心神，她问道：“那么现在我们该到哪里去找这些七魔将？听说他们没有固定的据点。”

北斗对于自己又被划入“我们”这个范围内没有什么表示，带头往一个方向走去，坚定得就像走在回家的路上，绝对不会出错一样。

“有一个人或许知道，总之先和自己的B’T会和吧。虽然……但七魔将不是你以往碰到的小角色能比拟的，你要做好战斗的准备。”

“诶？”

北斗含糊地带过了一些在她看来很重要的内容，但见他没有解释的打算，她也只能吞下疑惑，乖乖点头。

“皮卡丘，我突然发觉北斗大人挺不错的。”

“Master说的没错皮卡~~马克斯也好好的皮卡~~~~”

她靠在过道的墙壁上，皮卡丘趴在她的手边蹭来蹭去。

这一次，她和皮卡丘有幸获得了待在马克斯体内的资格，尽管不确定是否是沾了自家B’T的光，对于进一步被北斗和马克斯接纳这一点，她还是有些高兴的。

抽到了王签是有点不幸，但能遇上北斗可算是万幸。

这次选拔之后，不管通过与否，她都要好好地对北斗表示感谢和抱歉。

——为了敲诈他，以及不仅敲诈他还偶尔腹诽他是没人性的腹黑这回事儿……

“滴”的一声，不远处驾驶舱的门安静地滑开，一人一宠话题的主角出现在门后，平静地说道：“【哔哔——】，可以上路了。”

“……”

她机械般慢慢地转动脖子，目无表情地盯着北斗。

“已经确定了七魔将的位置，你的运气很好，他们正好聚在一起……怎么了？”

“……不，没什么……上路吧，北斗大人。”

她幽幽地说完，幽幽地转头，开始蹂躏皮卡丘的大圆脸。

好人啊感谢什么的，果然不能太早就下定论！

未完不续


End file.
